Write me a Song?
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: The Senior team has graduated from high school and the Junior team is well on their way. After an incident that leaves Yamato without the tools to chase his personal dream of being a professional musician he searches for a clean slate. Will a much needed reunion be enough to motivate Yamato to pick up his guitar after a push from a very unlikely source?
1. Small World Eh?

**Well, surprise! **

**Like I totally need to start a new story right guys? For those of you reading my other one, "Not feeling like myself" I am cooking up a few chapters. Though I find writing action scenes isn't my strong suite...anyways. This is a little idea I've been cracking up. While I have never written for Digimon before all of the cuteness on here has motivated me to give it a try. Hopefully this isn't to horrid x.x..Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon..o-o**

* * *

**Chapter one  
Small World Eh?**

* * *

Something in the back of his head told him that it was probably a good idea to turn off the water. The sound of the rushing fluid splashing into the white sink before spiraling down into the dark abyss below a constant. Yet as the Ishida boy brushed his teeth he couldn't find it in him to break the idle trance. Blink his dull blue eyes away from the haggard expression that's was watching him. Without the loud buzz zipping around his head the blonde's face was rather void of any dominant emotion. More or less a bland mask of reluctant wakefulness. Those fine kept brows lay straight over his half lidded eyes. His almost olive complexion was still flushed a light red hue from heavy sleep. Yamato's gold locks lay askew atop his head. Not quite primped for the day but not completely ignored. At least he had bothered to run a comb through it this morning, had been sane enough to apply gel to the bristles as he did so. Any attempts to get the back of his hair to lay smooth were dismissed. For some reason it was determined to flay in outward curls! Spikes that flipped out instead of resting in its usual manner. Whatevers, not like he had any clients coming in today anyways.

His average morning routines often went like this. From the time Yamato rolled out of bed to the moment where he was standing outside of his little apartment, fondling for the right key...he was silent. Content to prolong the peace as long as possible before the obnoxious hazards of the day weaseled through his Yama-bubble. Which today would luckily consist of nothing but leisurely errands.  
When the retired musician had first started his in home, or in apartment, business Yamato had promised himself Sundays off if he could help it. Truth be told though that against his conscious mind he found himself pacing back and forth in his office humming out tunes. It was a small spare bedroom that Yamato was currently converting into a work space. He had been fortunate enough to be graced with bout of excellent luck when requesting information on the complex. Apparently his landlord was fretting over the fact that she was unable to rent out the flat. During the conversation it came into light that she had been forced to refurbish over half of the apartment once the last occupants had left. To put it frank, Yamato denied any further detail and just chalked it up to the results of a couple of hooligans rooming together through their college years. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? That's what the man was banking on at least when he had signed the year long lease for this place. It wasn't much to laugh at really. Considering the only closed off rooms he had was the restroom, a bland white tiled oblong room with a shower thank god. His personal bedroom with walk in closet included, and of course the spare which was dubbing as his office. Yamato had not sought out a roommate nor did he want to so the extra was his to do what he pleased with. The rest of the quaint apartment was of course the open living room with blended into a kitchenette area that also mingled with a dinning room. Which lacked any real furnishings quite yet aside from the little table. Having only moved into his new living space three weeks back Yamato was still in the process of unpacking his things. Things that he was beginning to think had been snatched up by a nonexistent creature. Such as the mythical sock pixie, always taking but your left instead of the full pair! That was on his list of things to purchase today as well. New socks..among various other things such as toiletries, a new utensil set, and just for the heck of it some extra shirts if not jeans. The fall season was upon Osaka and if the chilly mornings weren't enough to hint at it then perhaps the department sales on scarfs were?

Once he was satisfied with his exterior appearance Yamato made to leave. Going for a quick pit stop by the kitchen to finish off the rest of his caffeinated beverage. "Note to self, find a decent coffee pot." he grumbled, blanching at the stale flavor of his microwaved coffee. It tasted hideous! Though it probably didn't help that he had forgotten about it for a good hour. Throwing caution to the wind he tilted his head back and swallowed down the rest of the dark concoction with a short cough. Shaking his head back and forth at the cold liquid Yamato rinsed the blue cup under the hot faucet and left it to dry upside down in the bottom of the sink for later. He hadn't exactly moved out of his father's dwelling with all of the extra accessories. Little things like that were sort of over looked when you were stuffing as many things as you could into your dad's junky blue automobile while still attempting to leave room for yourself. A challenge all on its own. Thankfully he only lived on the second floor so there hadn't been to much..struggling. Doing a once over through the flat he made sure everything was locked up tight, lights were off, and there was a minimal amount of tripping over boxes before he finally made it to the door. Which he opened for a quick test run. Yup, cool enough for a scarf at least. Kicking the barrier closed Yamato snatched the extra clothing from the hangers on the right side of the door. Taking care to slip into his plain black collared coat while wrapping a deep chocolate brown scarf around his neck. Only pausing to situate it into a comfortable position the male sighed. This was for the best. He had to get out today or else it would be all the way until next weekend before he was motivated enough to do it again. And he wasn't sure that he was going to stomach eating from the same plastic fork set or rubbing himself down with the few towels he had. Beside how was he supposed to properly clean things without a small army of wash clothes?

Scooping up his wallet Yamato tucked it along with his phone into the back pockets of his black jeans. Sucking in a deep breath the man stepped out into the surprisingly brisk air. He struggled but for a moment to jingle his house key loose before successfully locking up the place. It was bitter but the sun was out, giving the world a fresh look.

The blonde took no time in retreating to the elevator. Bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited only to slip into the hot box as soon as the metal doors popped open. While there was another inhabitant already inside Yamato made no move to start conversation with her. A short girl probably around her late twenties he assumed. Jet black hair framing her round cheeked face, set with almost moss green colored eyes. Deep like the forest and as untamed as one. If he recalled correctly she lived a few doors down from his own. Probably returning home from a café run by the looks of it, her gloved hands occupied with two steaming cups of coffee doubled with a bag of sweets. She offered a light smile as he sauntered into his usual place. _"Morning bright eyes."_ she chirped, her glossy lips spreading into a light smile that reminded him of a certain someone. A certain someone who was lavished with a shock of burgundy hair and an appetite for all that was pretty..in the way of boys at least. A smile that was predatory but kind all on the same page. Yamato nodded his head in return. "You getting off uhh..."..

_"Hikai! But yes, i'm jumping off here thank you."_ she giggled at the way he struggled with the remembrance of her name. Obviously not offended by it in the least. They stared at each other for a tense moment. His eyes flickering with anxiety and hers flashing with a vibrant spark that left him squirming. They both jumped with the doors shifted. Easing closed when no one made a move to leave. Yamato reached his arm out to stop it, offering to hold the door open.

_"Thank you!"_ she repeated, ducking her head in thanks which he returned with a flustered "your welcome."  
_"Don't be a stranger now."_ she teased with a laugh. He smiled at that, "Right, i'll try and keep the stranger danger to a minimum." her reply was cut off however once the doors finally slid closed.

The rest of the ride downstairs was quiet of course. Why he didn't take the stairs he didn't know considering it wasn't to far of a walk. _Right, because its warm in there?_ he supplied once the sliding doors to the lobby pushed open. The initial blast was enough to raise goose bumps, force him to shiver. But once he had passed through the threshold and was out onto the sidewalk he found that it wasn't to bad. The gale whipping through the enclosed quarters wasn't as wicked now that he was out in the open. In fact it was pleasant! Cool enough to warrant his attire but not nearly hot enough to go without. Adopting a comfortable pace Yamato took the time to pull out his phone again. There was nothing more irritating then making plans and having someone butt into them by asking you to do something else. Drawing his thumb across the screen in a design eerily similar to that of his old insignia he was greeted thankfully with an empty inbox. Good...  
Either there wasn't anyone in his list of contacts who were up yet, or they just weren't willing to get out and brave the crowd on the national day of rest. Whichever the case Yamato wasn't going to question it twice. Instead he pulled up a place map app and promptly searched for the nearest clothing department. From the looks of it there were two in a rather close proximity to his apartment complex. None to surprising considering Osaka was always bursting with no forms of life. Homes were but a convenient walk away from hole in the wall restaurants and entrainment facilities. In fact his own was but a block down from what most people could consider a main street. His personal district more or less centered around the Mitsui Outlet Park. Cafe's and little stores based around furnishing. It made him feel old...

Glancing over the screen one more time Yamato tucked away his cell and walked the rest of the way without it. Luckily he arrived without much incident. Waiting patiently for a women with a rather..loaded cart to pass through the entrance before he himself broke in. The temperature change was shocking but welcomed all the same. Warm from indoor unites Yamato loosened up his scarf until he was only looped around his neck once.

_"Morning! Welcome!"_ was everyone bursting with an unnatural amount of energy this morning? Yamato squinted against the distance towards a petite women. Her color coded uniform suggesting she was probably under the title of cashier though in this case playing the role as a host. _"If you have any question please don't hesitate to ask."_ she assured, breaking the ice with a warm hearted smile. "Sure, ill have to keep that in mind. Thanks." pleased with his reply the girl returned to her previous tasks. Which consisted of nothing more then greeting the next person to walk through the door.

It dawned on Yamato but a moment later that he actually hadn't ventured into the place yet. Causing him to pause in his advance into the store. A quick glance to both his left and his right proved to his squabbling mind that...it was rather big. Puckering his lips in a frown the boy sighed. "Actually..uh ma'am. Where is the men's department again?" it was shocking how fast she could divert her attention. Jumping from the vivid colors casting through the speck free glass behind to the blonde in a second. Almost like a dog when it was called with a whistle. He made sure to close his slacked jaw.

"I forget.." he shrugged, not that he could forget seeing as how he had never been in the place of course. She seemed to by the cheap excuse though. Nodding her head with understanding the name tagless girl pointed. Standing on her toes and lifting her index finger to direct his gaze to the far right of the store.

_"There dear, you'll find everything you need in that sector."_ He could of slapped his own forehead at his idiocy. The dark letters sat raised from the wall could be seen from here, bold and dark it read something along the lines of "Men's"...

Way to make a first impression, fall for his cliché name sake. Ditsy blonde..

Put off by the silly mistake he slipped away. Striding down the right branch of the main desk towards the directed direction. He felt even more ridiculous once the tables advertising different comforter sets to shoes shifted into racks of dark collared shirts and slacks. "Smooth Ishida...smooth." he grumbled. Taking a moment to glance over a few bottoms before deciding it wasn't fit for his style. Well now that he was finally here he could at least start digging into his to do list. Tackling one task was no great accomplishment but it was one less thing he would have to do later this afternoon. Or next weekend...procrastination. It was a hard to shake habit that he couldn't remember for the life of him where he had picked it up.  
Oh wait...from that guy.

No sooner had the blonde started grazing over the clothes for something he could find doable did something far less inanimate catch his attention, in the form of a high pitched giggle. What the hell?

Quirking his brow Yamato swiveled on his feet. Turning smoothly towards the general direction the sound had drifted up from. Somewhere amongst the business savvy area. Probably some spoiled punk flirting with an employee no doubt so he ignored it. Returning to the task of browsing.

"Are you trying to flatter me into buying this?" a conversation between two people was just that, a conversation between two people. But apparently the man in this pair didn't quite get the point of using an inside voice. Flattening his brows into a glare aimed at nothing but the horrendous price tag pinched between his fingers Yamato turned around again. _"W-what? No, I just...uhh.."_ the female stammered, stumbling over her words for a moment. God he was such a eavesdropper, but call him crazy for that voice sounded..familiar.

"Cause it's totally working! I mean look at this handsome physique!" the first blurted, ignoring the way the employee had stuttered in favor of checking out his appearance. Yamato paused. Standing just behind a rack of clothes that for the life of him he couldn't focus on. Their existence wasn't important.  
Well now he knew who belonged to that tone. The combination of not only the set of boasting mannerisms playing as a main hint but the unruly shock of hair upon the grown mans head was definitely the hook - line - and sinker.

Was that..

"Tai?!"

Upon hearing his name the man in question turned around. Abandoning his self absorbed study in the mirror with a airy "Huh?" like one might when answering someone they might of known was already there. But how could he? They hadn't seen each other in what..five years had it been? The separation was probably the cause of his former leaders reaction.  
"Yamato?!" if his features weren't already bright enough the taller visibly sprouted. His playful gaze widening in complete shock, a smile that was genuinely happy to see him spread across his face. From ear to dopy ear. "Holy dancing priest!" he should of seen it coming really. Yamato blamed the extended absence from the other's company for this.

Completely forgetting his previous company Tai pounced. Taking a few lengthy strides to close the distance between the two and ending it with a full blown hug. Yamato coughed at the lose of breath as the brown haired male captured him in a restricted embrace. Geez, he was blind! And was that the primp material of an collared over coat? Yamato flailed his arms in an attempt to push the other off of him but failed miserably. Caught with his face pressed into the dark material of Tai's shirt. "I cant believe its you Ishida.." the smile was present in the soccer players voice even with out being able to see it.

Releasing his friend Tai stepped back, hooking his fingers into his hips. "Nice to see you to." he greeted, pressing his hands into the newly formed wrinkles on his shirt. With out an ounce of shame Tai soaked in the others appearance. Staring with his plain tennis shoes, up the black pants, to the white V-neck shirt and finally to Yamato's face with a smooth roll of his warm honey laced chestnut eyes. "Well look at you! Your all grown up." he joked.

"I cant say the same for you Taichi. God you look ridiculous.." he pointed out. Looking at the other for the first time since happening across him. It wasn't all a lie. Tai hadn't changed much over the past few years. His hair was still as wild as ever. Half heartedly tamed by a deep blue head band which unlike his years exploring the frontier was adorned with a pair of black sunglasses. That toothy smile of his only seemed to improve his already enthusiastic manner. Splitting his strong face with a childish touch of joy. He was taller to. Probably standing over Yamato by at least an inch or two, lean from his years of soccer no doubt. Lucky bastard..  
For the time being he was clad in surprisingly a clean cut suit of sorts. Black slacks draped low on his hips from the added weight of his fingers, the hems cascading over his dark socked toes. A button up white shirt was bordered with a black over coat and matched with a pristine tie. Over all it was far different then the baggy blue t-shirt and frayed khakis that Yamato was use to seeing him in. "Sheesh, way to be a kill joy. I thought I looked kickin' in this thing. the blonde ducked his head in mild glare but Tai merely laughed. It was all for fun..

"That aside, how have you been? Haven't seen you in forever.." he repeated. How was he? Well to put it simply he was stuck in a rut following nothing but a comfortable routine that just refused to give him up buuut that was just a short summary. "Great." he blanched, "I mean, fine." that was a cliché answer. Tai didn't take notice over the other's broken reply. To busy with the task of removing his clothes. Glancing around his feet for his abandoned garments so he could change.

"Well yea I assumed as much. You aren't dead at least." he commented with an air of play. Pinching a shirt between his fingers before frowning over the fact that it wasn't his but a discarded item left behind by some other customer. He tossed it over his shoulder.

"Or am I? I could be a ghoul of retardations past haunting you for all you know Tai." that earned a laugh from the other. A deep bellied one that had the brown haired male shaking his head at Yamato's antics. "Ok, I admit. Splurging half a paycheck on a game station was stupid but come on man. I had no cable." he defended, waving for Yama to follow him now that he had all of his belongs gathered into a sloppy ball amongst the folds of his arms. With a bland sigh he did, tugging uncomfortably at his scarf as he did so. Was it hot in here or was it just him!

Stepping into the enclosed area that provided customers with a place to try things on his annoyance only seemed to sprout fig leaves from there. It was colored a clammy orange hue along with silver and blues which forced him to squint his eyes. It was like summer threw up all over the place. Overall it was far to loud for Yamato's taste. Stuffing his hands into his pockets the blonde paused. The soft click of a lock being snapped home echoed from the groups of doors.

"Some how i'm not surprised." he called, strolling slowly down the isle. "Speaking of surprising, whats with the get up?" he was curious. He went away for a bit and the guy had a completely new choice of attire? That or someone was forcing him into it. Yamato could almost imagine his little sister Kari was somewhere behind this. "I'm a valued citizen now. Utility belt wasn't included though..damn shame to." he complained with a grunt from the door just to Yamato's right causing him to stop. The blonde chuckled lightly. His behavior was just as silly..lively. Reaching up the shorter ruffled at his hair idly to occupy himself, "Did you get a side kick at least?" he questioned. A distracted _"Not exactly!" _was his reply. Ishida swallowed, leaning back against the frame of an unused stall. It was almost surreal actually, like a dream he had been unconsciously looped into. Only Yamato hadn't really done a lot of that lately. Stressed with this upcoming dead line and the move.

A short thud resounded from the door earned a surprised jump from Yamato. Was he daydreaming again? Shaking his head the male smirked, obviously someone wasn't as steady on their feet today as they should be.

"But no, its for work actually. Gotta team meeting tomorrow, can you believe its corporate casual? Pain in my rump. Had to come out and buy a new set or else. Anyways.." he heaved, wrestling with something.

As seconds dragged Yamato found himself widening his eyes in minor annoyance when the Tai didn't continue right away. Almost leaning forwards with an expression that said _"Yea?"_ but the other was to busy shifting out of the store's product and back into his own. He vaguely recognized the sound of a coat hanger clipping shut before the shuffling stopped and quite suddenly Tai reappeared. Pulling the stall back open again.

Leaning against the frame on his elbow he grinned, "Wanna get lunch?" it was such a random question that he didn't have an answer for it right away.

Opening his mouth like a gaping fish the blonde struggled for a reply. It would take some molding to get himself back into the grove when it came to dealing with Tai. It slightly disturbed him that he was already planning on keeping this as a regular thing when he after all had no idea if it were possible. Did the Kamiya even live in this area?

Another quality that was left untouched by time. Taichi's need..no unconscious choice of topic's that switched like the television channels no one cared to watch. Flicking erratically but still managing to hold the viewers attention none the less. He shortly pondered over whether or not a mute button had been found yet?

"Don't answer all at once right." strong voice poking at Yamato's confused conscious with a stern poke. Or was that just Tai trying to get his attention again with a tentative prod to the quiet male's cheek as he passed. Squeezing by him with the black suit slung neatly over his left forearm. Making for the exit no doubt. Yet stopped with the impressive need to actually preserve the suit that he was planning on buying. Pausing in front of a bag dispenser that was meant to slip over dresses and such to protect it from wear and tare.

"Sure, why not..i guess." lame. That was really lame...and a lameness that Tai wasn't blind to. Eyes shifting around to watch the blonde with a gaze that asked what was the dillio?

"Uhh..you didn't have plans did you?" it wasn't a question out of petty behavior but one of simple curiosity. Yet it stung all the same to the blonde whose gaze shifted. Drifting from that strong face towards a downcast one angled to the left somewhere. A bitter moment of de javu struck his core. How many times had he heard those very same words? How many times had he canceled on their group activities or argued because of his choices. And all for inevitably nothing in the end..almost. Actually now that he was here, faced with the same routine..it was almost funny. A cosmic joke of sorts.

Yamato chuckled, looking back at the taller with a wry grin that eased those tense shoulders. Tai returned to his task once more by means of poking the hook through the plastic. "No, nothing that I can't shove back until next weekend." This wasn't enough however. Tai quirked his brow at the underlining tone of something he couldn't quite place, perhaps unconvinced. "Sure?" he repeated. It was slightly intimidating when that man held a serious manner. His eyes were unwavering. Making the other second guess himself despite the relaxed stance he was now standing in. Clothes hung over his right shoulder and his free hand hanging by his side.

"Yea..yea I'm sure." he confirmed. Content with the response Tai laughed. His demeanor replacing the droopy with one of playful intent. Crooked smile returning. Satisfied Tai promptly left!

"Great. We can catch up or something." he called back over his shoulder, voice drifted from outside where he was found pausing to wait for Yamato to catch up. A few paced steps later and they were walking shoulder to shoulder down the main isle.

"Alright, i'll bite then." he agreed, getting take out would be nice. Something different then instant noodles at least. "Sheesh haven't even gotten to the first date yet and your already talking about eating m- oof!" his joke ended with a curt shove of said blondes elbow. They more or less made it to the counter in one piece..mostly.

* * *

**Ok, I hope that they aren't to OOC...anyways, id love to hear your input! Thank you readers!**


	2. Mid Day Recap

**Welcome back**

**I want to thank those who have already shown interest in this story at such an early state. It means a lot to me to know that someone is enjoying my writing! Thank you Thank you!**

**Also, I apologize that this took so long. Writing for these characters is proving to be a different sort of challenge. Well that and deciding on what should be going on without giving to much away that is, early spoilers..well spoil. I hope to at least post one new chapter every week. Hope being the key word haha. Anyways..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DIGIMON and..blah blah rawr **

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Mid Day Recap**

* * *

It was almost a relief to step outside into the brittle air after being crumped inside the hot department store.  
In his opinion it had been lucky that Taichi had received a cashier that wasn't to keen on holding lengthy conversations. In fact she seemed genially annoyed with the entire day over all. Monotonous with short movements that suggested she would of loved to flip the counter over the small line of consumers before making a flustered escape home. Some how before they had finished the transaction the brown haired male managed to weasel a small if not reluctant smile out of her. Ever chivalrous as always it seemed. At least this time around he wasn't throwing himself into the line of a furious coach or gaggle of giggling girls to do it.

"So..." the blonde started. Watching the other from his peripheral vision. Their strides fell into a matched rhythm as they walked through a two way isle in the parking lot.

"What was the magic word?" he finished, hinting at the girl Taichi had had the pleasure of doing business with. The man in question contemplated the answer for a moment, as if decided if it were a piece of gossip he should or shouldn't speak about. Even the wind was impatient for its answer. Howling across the concrete in protest, kicking up the fallen leaves that had collected in cutters or underneath the tires from vehicles. Ducking his chin into his brown woolen scarf Yamato found himself watching the chaotic spray of colors.

Tai rubbed at his exposed arms with the temporary onslaught of the chills. Perhaps wearing short sleeves today hadn't been one of his brightest ideas. When he had gotten up this morning and grumbled his way into the living room the man had looked for the television remote first. Pressing in the power button while tiredly rubbing at his nose with an airy yawn. Over the years after claiming his little flat it was almost uncanny how alike Tai and his father Susumu actually were. Very prone to reluctantly rolling out of bed with a hefty groan, fondling through the couch cushions for a remote they couldn't see in the dark. Tai would be lying really if he didn't admit to only sitting through the morning news worldly headlines just for the five minute sports sector of it. To catch up on the scores he might of missed the previous night. Once the two were content with the fact that they had landed on the right channel it was to the kitchen.

Not a word was spoken until the male had managed to get the coffee pot brewing some much needed caffeine. Add a bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar before one or the other would plop down onto the couch, rest the mug on their chest, and stare blankly into the screen. The news had ensured the temperature wouldn't drop below sixty six degrees so Tai didn't worry. Short sleeves would be just dandy he had decided though a big part of his wardrobe choice might of been finalized on the fact that his favorite blue loose collared sweater was still dirty. Having taken an experimental sniff Tai discarded it, digging through his closet and changing into a casual outfit. He left his apartment wearing a white sleeveless hoodie doubled with a pair of faded blue jeans. Just encase however Taichi had equipped himself with a black skin snug thermal athletes shirt which cut off at his elbows. In the end Taichi hadn't planned on spending so much time outside. Which over all he really had not until lil old Yamato showed up. The man had spent most of his morning in department stores trying on clothes, not his favorite activity.

The male in question blinked out of his thoughts. "I told her that _F.C Tokyo_ played a phenomenal game back in 2011. Won the Emperors cup that year. It was worth every extra lap coach chalked on the next day when I told him I was watching TV." he stated, voice filled with forgotten wonder.

He could remember standing in the middle of his living room hooting like a hyena as the striker pumped down the field at break neck speeds. Pumping his fists into the air with enthusiastic mannerisms as the player nimbly maneuvered the ball out of reach and shooting the final goal, a perfect comeback. He told coach that he was doing research on the history of panty hose the next day. The man to put it simply was not happy..  
It didn't take an act of congress to know what had sparked that girls attention. Soccer... the only question was how did he know it was her interest? The expression must of been clearly written in the lack of comment from Yamato. The Kamiya lifted his chin with a cheeky smile then. His warm chestnut eyes lighting up with focus, no longer in a day dream over the past event.

"She was wearing a sweatband with their logo on it." he explained. Pointing to his own wrist as he did so which was occupied by a plain digital watch. A thick banded accessory that was black and blue, the darker being the more dominant with the sky blues only claiming the outer edges as well as the clock faces. He couldn't help but recall what sort of accessory use to be there. Yamato's mind's eye plucking a hazy visual from the backs of his brain. That familiar black sheen of a lengthy arm band starting from his wrist to mid forearm paired with those goofy white gloves. They had all worn outlandish clothes back then though. Like Mimi, dress fresh off the pink presser. Sora with her bright yellow hued attire. Now that he thought about it Izzy had probably been the closest thing to normal, next to Joe. Funny how someone's clothing habits could strike up such remembrance. The watch stated it was only nine thirty...

"That man was brutal. I felt bad for you until I realized, I had air conditioning." he smirked with a short laugh. Tai merely stuck his tongue out in response.  
"Anyways, I'm sure she appreciated a fellow soccer fan just then." the blonde commented truthfully, hooking his fingers into his open pockets.

Tai nodded, turning his gaze away slowly in favor of watching the group across the street gather. A couple were innocently flirting with each other. The young teen poking at his girlfriends side who in turn giggled and retaliated with a slap. Taichi smiled.  
They were currently standing at a cross walk waiting for the signal. Situating his purchase to rest more comfortably upon his shoulder the male sighed. "Mhmm." a hum of agreement.

Tachi had always been like that, caring. Yamato hadn't seen it when they had first met all those years ago at summer camp. In fact he was down right irritated by the brown eyed kid with the ridiculous hair. Thought he was nothing but a big ego'd, childish minded, blunder head who liked rush into situations without thinking about others first.  
But that was just it.  
Those very rash actions that were argued over, fought over even were spawned by Tai's desire to help people. It was unfortunate that he just wasn't to good at showing the intent behind the notion. It would of saved a lot of their time back then, a lot of drama. They had been right to align all of their coins with Taichi when deciding a leader. His bold and protective characteristics were great, he also had a head for strategy. Knew how to rile up the troops by taking that first step for them with a determined wave of his hand all the while. Words pouring like clusters of energy into the others to keep them going even when they didn't want to anymore. Taichi just...did what he had to do because it was what needed to be done.

"Hey Yamato, the food isn't going to get any closer if you keep standing there like a lump." the blonde jumped. Shaking is head he turned on his foot and away from the hustling street in front of them in favor of catching up with Tai himself. Who was waiting a few feet away with a tilted head, brow quirked and mouth thinned into a frown. Studying the other in a none to subtle way by means of staring at his face Yamato finally caught up.

"Uhh..what?" geez did the other need to stand so close to him? The shorter would of been able to slap his friend in in the chest if he only lifted his arm.

They stood in silence for an awkward moment. Tai blinking leisurely now at his companions face while Yamato's expression was one of perplexed confusion. He suddenly had an urge to pick at his appearance but the other broke the estranged bubble of quiet. "I forget, you like _Ohagi_ right?" it would of been noted that the topic was no where near any previous ones, random.

A simple question really but one that sparked such a ridiculous reaction from the blue eyed adult. His frame visibly cringed at the mention of the sweet treat. He was proud was proud to say that he held onto his innocently blank expression long enough for Yamato to recover.

"No! God No." he revolted the idea obviously. Taichi chuckled in an airy sort of way, tucking his free hand into his pocket. One would of thought that running into a past companion after five years was to be a clumsy reacquainting. They acted as though it had only been a few hours.

"Just jesting, I remember. Which is why we are going to jack a few seats at the a short lunch vendor instead." he assured, ignoring the probably warranted glare. "Gotta _Kuidaore_ right?." he nodded, smiling a bit wider at the doubtful stare he was receiving in return. Knowing the king of practical humor there was probably something just up his sleeve. Yamato noted that he should probably poke at all of his food and or drinks first to make sure something odd wasn't going to come bubbling out of it.

"Yea sure, Kuidaore." if he really did eat until he dropped, he'd sleep for days. Now that he was envisioning it the only downside to it would be his lack of working...ok and maybe the pounds he would gain from doing so.

"Well since your still against sweets how about we do something else, like _Okonomiyaki_ instead?" he asked, "Omelets with bacon or mushroom sound good." Taichi could already taste to delicacy!

It was one of his favorites actually. The cakey omelets he made at home were shameful in comparison. But thankfully he lived in Osaka so it wasn't like there weren't a million different places to find some good eats. Kari joked to him still over the fact that Tai lived here. Teasing her older brother over the prospect of him moving so far away so he would have the good stuff and not their mothers...questionable cooking. He loved that woman but god was her meal time treats horrid. He never had the heart to out right tell her that he hated her cooking but from the whining he did over it when during holiday visits he was pretty sure she had an inkling as to the extent. At least seasonal meals didn't include meatloaf...

"Anything that doesn't have instant or o' noodle in it name is fine by me..Or Ohagi!" he jumped, asserting the fact when Tai opened his mouth to point it out to him again. The athlete fell into a silent pout. Puckering his bottom lip and looking somewhere past Yamato's left shoulder. It was short lived however..  
Considering that plans for meaty pancakes were on!

"Alright, then brunch it is." he replied, swiveling on his heels to face him in the right direction. Taichi didn't bother looking back to see if his friend was following. The still disgusted presence by his side was enough to tell him that Yamato was still there. New goal acquired: Find something sugary to feed to the downer that he wouldn't barf back up.

"Marvelous" Yamato stated. It was silent for a moment before something occurred to the blonde. Something that he felt the need to point out to his companion just to see if he could pick up on it.

"Just to point out. You do realize it isn't even ten o'clock yet right?" he asked. The other paused at the observation. He even went as far as to check his wrist watch just to see if Yamato was telling the truth or pulling his leg. What was the point of knowing the time again. The way he looked down at Yamato with a gaze that was blank of any answers was enough of a reply.

"Yea, your point being?" he questioned. To the blonde it was obvious. To be having such a heavy meal before the lunch break in the day had even started? It was obnoxious but to a man who was nothing but a bottomless pit it was probably not un heard of. A daily ritual he assumed.  
"Oh nothing." the shorter hummed, rolling his eyes away to stare at an advertisement over key chains or something.

His lack of enlightening responses was enough to fill the rest of their conversation with nothing but banter. Most of it consisting of Tai shooting out ideas over what he thought might of been said while Yamato dismissed them with a wave of his hand. As dense as the shorter thought Tai was he was pretty sure that the Kamiya already knew what had been hinted And he was just fooling around with Yamato now.

Luckily the restaurant mentioned was just across the street. They passed along when the signal changed.

"It..looks a little crowed." Yamato sighed. The fact that he pointed out the obvious wasn't commented on as the two males scanned over the crowd. A few of the customers had taken to standing "outside" of the establishment. Hovering just on the other side of the orange themed banners meant to not only advertise but offer some sort of privacy to those who were sitting at the counter. Which was to be seen as full as well.

"No freaking kidding." the under dressed male groaned in an exasperated tone. It was almost comical how defeated Tai looked in this very moment.

"There are a number of other places we could go to...you dont have to look like your cat got run over." he teased. Which was true. Just by turning in a full circle one was able to point out at least two other visible little eating establishments.

It didn't really matter to him what they did now if anything. The lingering list of things he needed to do was still there in the back of his head. A heavy cloud looming over him like an annoying bee buzzing in his ears. That and he wasn't keen on eating like this so early actually. But it would also mean he would save money not eating dinner as well. Yamato's appetite was little to nothing nowadays. He was more of a grazer then a meal attender. While he was working sometimes Yamato would go and scrounge up a box of flavored crackers. Eat a few before wiping his hands off to return to whatever it was he had been previously working on. The only big meal he ate was at dinner. Throw together something that was considered appetizing.

And he was unconsciously wishing to be back at home right now. Yamato steeled his response to flee by pointing out all of the positive things. The words of rejection were almost..instinctive now. Back when he was still part of his band Teenage Wolves those verbal bullets were always at the ready. Hanging on the tip of his tongue in wait until someone asked him if he would join them in their plans to hang out. Pulling the trigger had been second nature. But here he was, haven't seen a friend in forever and he was wishing he had dismissed the proposal in some..subconscious manner. Maybe Takeru was right and he really was turning into a hermit. All he was missing now was a strange obsession with jewelry and perhaps a loin cloth.

Yamato cracked up at the estranged trail of thoughts bubbling through. Geez, if he really did start thinking along these lines then the day he turned turtle was sooner then he thought. He already had paled over, lack of sunlight from hours spent indoors left him with a fine ghoulish glimmer. His fingers may not be knarled up like the fantasy beast but they had their fair share of imperfections now. Yamato rolled the sleeve of his jacket down over his right hand in a subtle manner. Unwelcome bulbs of ridged cartilage that made it difficult to move them properly at all. Rubbing together in an unpleasant manner that could cause the guitarist pain after a while...

"My cat did get run over by a car.." the hurt tone broke through his guise of thoughts with shocking ease. Yamato rapidly blinked up at Taichi as if he was seeing him again for the very first time. Oops, forgot he was there. Standing on a busy sidewalk..in Osaka. Wait what?

"You mean.." He started, hesitant because he didn't quite want to hear the confirmation that he knew was going to come. "Yea..Miko" it was like trying to hear the words through earplugs. Tai's voice had dropped a few octaves with the oncoming emotion. Yamato felt his gut plummet along with his old chum's shoulders. The blonde couldn't see Tai's face from here. The taller of the two had himself angled in a way that only gave Ishida a Side portrait view. The definite curve of his jawline. The soft pink of an ear lobe hidden amongst those choppy brown tendrils. He was twisted mostly at the hip.

Yamato felt horrible. It may of been just a silly cat from an outsiders point of view but for them Miko had probably filled the important role of any other family member in the Kamiya household. Yamato had never been fond of pets so he couldn't fully emphasize with Tai on this. But he could guess. Wonder how fulfilling it must of been to have something that you could talk to even if they didn't verbally speak back. To take a nap on a lazy afternoon with the warm feline curled up on your chest. Yamato could remember all the times Tai complained about Miko laying on his pillows or getting cat hair in his things. But once they had returned home from that adventure...the feign of annoyance to the housecat was never heard of again. Without their digital partners by their sides they all felt empty. Only half a person, not whole.

Taichi had found comfort in Miko during his bout of depression. A battle that they had all subconsciously shared at the time. Yamato toyed with the idea that this was when their friendship had truly each other out just to sit in one another's company for a while. It wasnt as lonely when you had your best friend pressed into your shoulder as you silently attempted to move on.

"Uhh..sorry. I didn't know Taichi." He finished, averting his eyes from said boys tightening jaws towards the hand being blindly extended. Fingers hooking into the air until they were able to fondle along the material of Yamato's jacket sleeve.

"Nah, don't be." he sighed. Finally Taichi tilted his face so that he could see the fretting blonde. Yamato looked genuinely upset over the carefree mentioning of an unknowingly deceast pet. Green eyes flickering in a slow moving almost random direction caught somewhere between the sidewalk and Tai's own sorrowful gaze. Lips angled into a thin lined frown. Taichi could fix this though..

"Don't be Yama..." He started, a smile spreading until it was broad with humor. "Because I was just joking! God your a sucker pal and can you hold this pretty please thank you!" He blurted hurriedly, ducking out of Yamato's reach before the other could throw the plastic bag wrapped clothing back in his face for pulling such a stunt.

Sure it had probably been...no it had been a cruel joke. We'll deserving of the stunned string of obscenities being thrown after him but one had to admit..it was perfect timing! Besides, it wasn't all a lie after all. Miko had passed. About two years ago from old age. kari had been the one to find him, all curled up on the middle of Tai's childhood bed..asleep and oblivious to the world. Tai could remember it had been during a holiday visit. When the family was all home.

The younger Kamiya had closed the bedroom door softly. His mother had gasped beside him, haltting her work on stirring some new treat. They had fallen silent when that cliche question was asked and Kari blinked up at them with glassy eyes. Taichi paced past his sister silently why she had alliterated her findings to the woman. The Kamiya father was no where to be found when the brunet walked into the living room. Probably sneaking something to munch on in their shared bedroom. Lucky bastard..  
The soft sounds of Hikari's muffled sobs were starting to strangle him. Ducking his face Taichi had opened the door to his own bedroom in hopes of escaping. Thinking it was nothing but some school drama when he found..Miko. Stiff as a rock curled up on his pillow. "Damn cat..."  
They took that evening to bury the feline out under the old tree in front of their complex. Taichi let him keep the pillow.

"Don't get slappy with it pal!" he called over his shoulder with laughter. It had been funny to watch the sudden change in Yamato 's face like that. How his mouth dropped and his eyes instantly lit up with an unpleased fire. The blonde had even made the move to bluntly slap at him with the back of his hand but fortunately enough for Tai he was fast. The brunet hadn't had the heart to tell Ishida that Miko really was dead. "Your an asshole Tai! That wasn't funny you shi-"

" Hey now! Keep it PG Ishida! There are young viewers afoot. Besides I said I would buy you lunch right?" Taichi cut in. Clipping the fuming man from saying any other ugly words. Very aware of the disapproving glares he was receiving from curious spectators. Any more otherwise rude gestures were hidden away once Tai slipped amongst the customers. Weaseling his way to the counter with a directing shove from his forearms.

Yamato wasn't swayed by the offer. Crossing his arms defensively over his chest the male growled. What a freaking jackass! Leave it to Taichi to pull something like that! "Damn idiot.." He grumbled, taking to ignoring the staring passerby's by turning his back to them. His heated gaze fell to a split o' way a good couple of yards away. Huffing the boy decided to claim a spot.

Walking away from the bustling business Ishida slipped out. Pacing over to the barrier separating an on coming field from the metropolis area. Turning slowly Yamato eased his rump down onto the bleached brick. Sighing the musician pressed his back into the chilled metal railing. It was but a small park, mostly serving the purpose for a pleasant backdrop between shopping centers. Yamato had yet to venture into the shady little grove. In fact he had yet to really explore Osaka at all.

Turning in a way that had his right knee slightly hiked up on the concrete Yamato stared out into the foliage. "It's almost a shame..that I haven't." He murmured to himself. Breathing in through his nose Yamato relaxed with the fresh scent sparking his sense, yet easing his mind. It smelled like wet water, rich dirt.

The senior trees were large and had wide fanned branches that shadowed a lot of the pebble walkways. The sounds of little birds frequenting the stone baths could be heard from here, over the wind. If he squinted occasionally Yamato could see a glimmer reflecting from the windows of the more classy part of the district. Short glimpses of cool colored umbrellas or people sitting on patios. A sort of place that not to long ago Yamato would frequent with his band. Shifting down the blonde nuzzled his nose into the folded crook of his arm. He drooped his eye lids until the distant area was no longer visible. Instead focused on the ground, marveled at the healthy flowing grass. It was a starking surprise when he met the white pebbles forming the zin pathways. Swirling in lazy turns through the park to lead guests.

The boy closed his eyes and leaned into the delicate breezy tugging at his hair. Stinging his cheeks with the cool bite while waving the tassels of his scarf around in a tangle dance. It was actually really really...well it was really nice..

"There you are Yamato." the brunet chimed. "For a second I thought you got mad and left. That'd be a shame, all this food would go to waste if you had." his voice grew stronger as he drew close to the others position. Walking away from the stand with two white Styrofoam boxes holding what was assumed to be their food. Taichi stopped just a short foot away from the blondes side. He held out the left container, taking care to keep from loosing the water bottle perched on top of it.

"Pssht, I'm pretty sure you could manage without a second gut to help." the sitting man snorted, he had yet to look up from the park just yet.

A sigh escaped from his companion. The brunet stooped to set down Yamato's portion of the meal. Balancing it on the face of a brick closest to the mans thigh. Taichi proceeded to clumsily climb onto the wall. Only using one hand to pull himself up proved to be difficult. Grabbing onto the top railing he lifted up his left, then right leg. The show Tai was making of holding himself steady while he managed to loop his legs under the bars so he could sit was proof. Confirmation that he was still that fit kid from before. Yamato mentally pictured his own body for a moment. He was probably petite and dainty compared to the athlete sitting wiggling beside him. Days of running up and down the field while building muscle for the intense games to come had proven worth It in the end. He for one was a wee bit envious.

It wasn't as if Yamato wasn't active. Unbeknownst to most the blonde liked to take to the trails and jog in the morning. Leave his home early in the mornings to cruise through the neighborhood on nothing but his own two feet. It kept him from gaining but his lack of motivation towards the heavy weights also kept him from building. The lost of hauling band equipment around on a daily basis wasn't helping him much either...

Once Taichi was settled he redirected his divided attention. "You miffed?" he grunted, looping his arms through the top and middle railing so that it was made easier to get to his food in his backwards position. Facing opposite of Yamato by making his audience the park instead of the street.

"A bit.." the second replied. Ishida lifted his head and swiveled around in his spot then. Reaching down blindly to grab the neck of the water bottle Tai had brought back to accompany their meal. The sound of Styrofoam rubbing together along with the hum of content followed as Taichi opened his box up. He took a moment to marvel at it, lifting his nose up and taking a deep whiff of the delicious smells wafting up from the still steaming omelet. He made easy work of the paper band holding his chopsticks together.

"It was just a joke alright. Lighten up a bit." he teased, poking at a corner of the monstrous platter. Tai angled his eyes to the left so he could peek at the other whom of which was deliberately ignoring it. Yamato unscrewed the plastic lid from his beverage and took a pointed swig instead. What did he want Tai to say? Puckering his lips the burnet promptly stuffed a healthy bite into his mouth. Taking his time in chewing while the blonde proceeded to invade his own meal.

The silence that followed was strangled. Neither of them wanting to relent but unwilling to start up conversation. It personally was racking Taichi's nerves. Did he have to get so hurt over such a silly little joke?

Desperate to get the words flowing again he groaned. Huffing out a dramatic sigh Taichi dropped his forehead to the top railing with a thud. "Yamato come on! I was just kidding!" he whined, drawing out the words. "I didn't mean anything by it alright. For funnsies, now can you please...just tell me about something. Anything..i'm going deaf over here." he kicking his feet back and forth in a minor tantrum all the while keeping his head pointed downwards. Like a little kid having a tantrum over not getting the proper amount of attention.

Pettily poking at a mushroom Yamato exhaled. It was probably the closest thing he would get to an apology he knew and really it hadn't been that big of a deal he supposed. But, it was funny to watch his friend squirm out of anxiety.

Finally deciding he had tortured the other enough Yamato spoke. "Yea yea, I bet it was your soccer ball that got slammed instead." he smiled at the way the prior whiners eyes widened. Appauled by the idea of someone ever killing a soccer ball. Ishida rolled his eyes at the reaction which earned a smile from Tai himself. A small one that distorted his features in the best of ways before it slipped out of view again. Melting away in favor of clamping his teeth around the wooden eating utensils.

"Right..so what condiments did you order anyways? This thing is heavy." he asked just to change the subject. Taichi seemed pleased that Yamato made a point to do so. With their track record if one or the other lingered on some petty remark to long then negative results were bound to come about. And how shitty would it be to argue after they had run into each other after such an...extended break?

"Oh right. I didn't know what you liked so I just got you the same thing I did." he started, resting his chin against the luke warm railing. Yamato didn't miss the way Tai's eyes flashed with enthusiasm at getting a chance to explain what kind of ingredients went into the glorious cake. It was sort of like watching an Artist point out the finer details in their work though in this case Taichi had lifted a finger to make the food. "Well there is cabbage of course. Had them throw some mushrooms, pork, green onion. Oh they also had squid so that's in there to somewhere. Some mochi, a bit of pickled ginger and -"

"The whole buffet?!" the shorter exclaimed. There was in fact a huge variety of content. Was that a cluster of bonito flakes? Yamato pinched of a quarter from the center of his cake. Setting it into his mouth with care just encase the temperature was still to hot. The flavorful mass was warm on its way down his dry throat.

"Not the whole buffet." the man chuckled, "Its not like a asked for bean paste with a side of meat muffin now did I? Besides it sorta looks like you could put on the extra pounds anyways bean pole." Taichi snickered. Reaching over to poke at the green eyed boy's hip with his chopsticks.

"Just because...I don't have a bottomless pit for a stomach doesn't mean im starving to death dope." his sentence broke in the distracted state of thwarting Taichi's knuckles with his own pair of utensils. Who retreated by returning to his own food. Resting the container on his knee caps so that he wouldn't have to make the conscious effort to hold it up.

"It doesn't hurt every once In a while."

Yamato rolled his eyes but didn't retaliate with an unsavory remark. As previously stated, he wasn't big on actually meal times.

The two of them fell into a now comfortable silence once more. Both of them occupied with either their own thoughts or perhaps the food slopped into the bottom of the Styrofoam boxes. Taichi was sad to note that it was starting to get cold from the fall atmosphere. It was a shame really but it would discourage the burnet from eating every last bite in the end. Either way the grand platter was still great when it wasn't scorching your tongue.

Pausing in the task of devouring said meal Tai retrieved his own drink. A mildly flavored water that had a hint of some berry flavor. Probably artificial but that hadn't stopped him from picking it.

Taichi had not verbally pointed it out but Yamato really _had_ changed. He had grown into a more mature looking man. His facial features had become more refined. Not as strikingly apparent like they had been when he was a teen back in high school. His sharp cheek bones had smoothed over, rather opposite of his own. Those defiant brows were no longer angled In a constant glare but pleasantly arched. Resting over his slightly pointed eyes. His hair was far more tamed now as well. Not wild and flared in the front Yamato had his bangs clipped into an uneven but smooth ended line. The ends coming to a stop jest below his ear lobes where some of the pointed curls were tucked away under the top layer. That's what it was, layers. High layers that had the back of his hair flipping.  
His frame which was covered by a comfortable looking coat had also grown into its own. His shoulders weren't broad like Tai's but fitting. Arms thin and body lean with the hint of curves. He had the air of limber about him despite the fact that Yamato was shorter then him. A Deer that had the potential to bound across the grass as if it were flying. As his gaze moved back up from the boys pair of shoes he couldn't help but notice the way the other was flinching. How his fingers were loosely grasping the pair of chopsticks, awkward. As if one might when learning how to eat with them for the first time. Taichi lifted his brow in curiosity at this but didn't get a chance to ask for the blonde beat him to the punch.

"If we're going to twenty question each other, i'll go first." he stated, leaving no room for argument. Which there was none.

There was a hesitant pause before the initial start. "Do you still go to school. College I mean.."

It was a simple question, but it already gave way to so much. Made it evident just how little Yamato probably knew about the older Taichi. Though the taller had to admit that he didn't know a whole lot about Ishida either.

The burnet hummed around the mouth of his water bottle. Momentarily putting it away once he had swallowed down the cold liquid. "Yea I do actually." he confirmed. Once he had sat down his drink he returned to slouching only this time he had turned to press his cheek into the metal. Watching Yamato who was in turn watching him.

"I bet it has something to do with sports right?" he guessed. Right he was!

"Yup. The University of Health and Sports Sciences, in Kumatori." now that he was saying it the whole idea had probably been a given. He was after all a man of athleticism. Yamato seemed to think so to. Smirking at the answer he received in a way that made Taichi believe that he already knew the answer.

Drooping his lids into a flat pout Tai took the liberty of claiming it as his turn now. "What do you do hot shot?"

"I study online at a local University, for editing and music." god, their answers actually were rather fitting to their characters. Hideously so in fact. The blonde frowned. "Geez, I bet people were foreseeing this ages ago huh."

Taichi nodded in response causing his bangs to shift in a way that shadow his eyes handsomely. "Like an open book I imagine. Though i'm not bothered about it..are you?" he asked. Yamato contemplated this, was he bothered that he was so..predictable.

Instead of giving a direct response he merely shrugged. "Not really." which he wasn't mostly. The only people he had to be offended by if they were to tease him were Takeru and his father now. A few acquaintances at the closed society that was his apartment complex's inside café perhaps. Sometimes when Yamato felt pent up in his flat he would go down stairs and walk over three buildings to get to the little open patio café and sit there for a while. Pack up his laptop and folders to work over a cup of coffee.

"What do you study exactly?" from the writers peripheral vision he watched amusedly at the way Tai's cheek pressed oddly into the metal. Making his skin crinkle and his eye blink into a half closed state. "I..well, am learning to edit things." which was true. Yamato didn't play instruments but he was still trying stay in the business. Cling to the past like a pathetic husk.

"Edit? Like remix and junk." the other questioned, trying to clear the vague answer up a bit. Ishida laughed at that. A short one that fell into an amused grin. "No. I'm not trancing Tai, i'm learning the backstage business." it was obvious that his newly kindled friend was still a bit confused.

"Ok i'm more or less attending to become a sponsor you could say. The whole official "sign you life away" contracting and business side of music." a flash of recognition blinked into those brown eyes. So now he got it.

"Ohhh I got it. You lost me for a second..." he admitted after further distorting his childish face with a widened smile. Though it was quickly replaced with a blank expression as the blondes words further sunk in. "So if your playing as the big guy in the suit then your not out on the stage anymore." a sharp observation. Perhaps Taichi wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be after all.

"Nope."

"What happened there?"

Yamato may of been imagining it but there was this little..tone in Tai's voice. One that was difficult to read. Cross somewhere between disbelief and perhaps disappointment. He couldn't really describe it exactly but the way it was said made him feel, annoyed.

Like Tai was trying to pen him as some sort of failure.

"I grew up that's all. The Teenage Wolves were just teenagers. It was fun to flaunt for the younger genre back then but it gets a little worn out once you start hitting your twenties." he stated bluntly. It wasn't all a lie. Yamato couldn't really see himself swaying on a brightly lit stage swooning little girls with his voice and charming features anymore. It was immature and childish almost. Taichi's face furrowed, gears working to decipher the double meaning. Was Ishida getting smart with him? After such a simple question.

Or had he struck some hidden nerve...

Sighing Taichi shrugged, lifting his shoulders shortly. "Seems wise. Considering people would probably think you were an old pervert. Swooning young teenage girls into your pr..etty boy harem with yo...ur voice.." he started but paused momentarily. His sentence had broke there, in the middle. Words cracked apart when his dry throat split for a second from the strain he had gone through to keep from laughing out right just yet. It left him sounding far to airy. Made his speech almost incoherent just then.

It also made Yamato burst into amused laughter.

"Well at least I still have one Taichi." he managed. Reaching out and poking the man on the bridge of his nose which caused his eyes to cross. Instinctively following the item that had threatened to prod into his face, or did he meant.

Taichi didn't retaliate right off. Instead he turned away and buried his mouth into the crook of his arm where he proceeded to clear his throat way of coughing. Yamato found his smile subsiding at the act. He kind of had that..whooping cough going on.

As he played spectator to the event the shorter was almost grateful for his scarf. Thankful for the protection it offered from the cold whom of which the other was obviously lacking. Green eyes squinted as the man's shoulders roughly jerked into a hunch when he gave a particularly haggard choke. It dwindled into a few gurgling grumbles before Tai finally quieted all together. Giving a few half hearted sniffles from his nose before turning back around with a grin. One that fell to the ground with a few crumbled leaves from the tree above when he fully realized the expression written on his friends face.

"That's freaking disgusting..were you planning on coughing a lung up or what?" Yamato grunted. Ducking his head forwards the shorter proceeded to intensify his squint of dislike.

"Oh thanks! I've been practicing it for hours. Though I cant say I've quite mastered that tid bit between the large hack and perhaps the snort." he retorted sarcastically. Yamato in turn rolled his eyes at Tai's antics before sighing. Watching as the brunet half turned to pat down his pockets in search of something. It was revealed to be a small container of green sanitizer which he squirted into his palm generously. From the looks of it, and by means of half empty bottle, Tai was doing a lot of practicing lately.

"Just starting or getting over?" he asked once the bottle was deposited into the mans front hoodie pocket.

"Its neither, I swear its just a cough. To much time spent in front of the box fan back home." he grumbled, sort of wishing for a hot cup of hot chocolate instead of this cold bottle of water. It refreshed his senses but didn't chase away the small if not lingering burn.

"Remember the last time you said that to me?" the first spoke. Lowering his face towards the nearly empty box of food. "You were sick for a week and then you missed the final and had to skip out on the first month of summer to take schooling to retake it." Tai didn't look to pleased at being reminded.

Rubbing bashfully at the back of his neck out of not taking his friends advice. "I remember it being so much quieter!" he chuckled, though the air of worry still lingered.

Taichi Kamiya was as sturdy as a horse. Out of all the years they had known each other Yamato could only recall actually seeing Tai get feint three times. One was of his own stupidity and the others was the unfortunate series of encounters with people who were sick or getting over _being_ sick.

Daisuke found took it upon himself to personally make Taichi the best cup of ramen every day after the second occurrence. He and the junior had been sharing a water bottle during practice after school. The burgundy haired teen had forgotten to mention his lack of hygiene when it came to sanitizing the bottle of sickly germs. Tai reaped the consequences by catching a bug only a short twelve hours later. To say the least Daisuke shared a lot of his microwavable ramen that week..

Conclusion noted: when Kamiya got sick...he go K.

"Oh yea..but that was just a fluke in the genes. No worries pal." he assured. Yamato lifted his brow in skepticism but didn't say anything else on the matter. More or less because the chance was not given to him. The tables turned. Just as Yamato had cut off the others attempt at asking a question earlier he to was stolen of his opportunity.

"TAI! CHI! CHAN!"

* * *

**Chapter Notes ~**

**1.** On December 4, 2010 FC Tokyo had to win their final game of the season away to already relegated Kyoto Sanga FC. FC Tokyo lost 2-0 and went back down to the second tier for the first time in 11 years. Nevertheless, they bounced back at the first attempt, winning the J2 title in November 2011.

Before their 2011 Emperor's Cup win, FC Tokyo reached the semifinals of the competition three times: in 1997 (as Tokyo Gas), 2008, and 2010. Their 2011 win was remarkable in that the club was a second division team during the season. They became the first J2 champions, and third second-tier champions overall.

**2.** Ohagi are Mochi ( white sticky rice balls ) covered in anko ( sweet bean jam ). I don't remember when exactly Yamato mentioned disliking it so much. So hopefully this isn't to far from the event.  
Okonomiyaki - is a Japanese savory pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word okonomi, meaning "what you like" or "what you want", and yaki meaning "grilled" or "cooked"

**3.** Kuidaore - Literally translates into "eat until you drop". Osaka, the setting for this story has been noted to be the bolder and grittier little sister of Tokyo with an affinity for junk food and punk rock.


	3. Surprise

**Victory?**

**All I have to say is that this is going a lot better then I would of thought it could. I'm glad that you guys aren't to blinded by it and I do truly hope I can keep this interesting. **

**Also before I continue to forget or this gets confusing I would like to give you as the readers an idea of this timeline. I previously mentioned in chapter one that it have been five years since they had last met or held a full conversation yes? We'll I'm not exactly sure how old manga/anime listed but I'm going to assume they were eighteen upon graduation there for they are currently 23 years old. Boy how they grow up fast, *sob haha**

**Also, i am very excited over the fact that I can now add this into the author's note. Review responses! Yay, woot woot! I will try to send all my reviewers a personal response but if not I will always have you mentioned here in the authors notes. So it begins ^^**

**AmiraStarr:** I want to recognize you as my first and so far most loyal reviewer! No really, you are the first and so far leading list topper. I am gratefully thankful for your kind words in both chapters and I hope to continue to hear from you! Gold star for you dear!

**Anyways on with the show !**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Surprise**

* * *

To say say that he wasn't expecting company but was a little surprised by the arrival of said company might of been a mild understatment even. _This, is new._

It was a very new face. In fact he had never seen this person in his life. When the ecstatic voice had broken out across the trees in boasting volume Yamato..for a split second thought it might of been one of the girls. Sora or perhaps Mimi, that kid Yolei even or Hikari. So when they both whirrled around as if someone had blown a dog whistle well, he was surprised.

Whatever Taichi had been about to question all but drop into the nether world of his airy cranium as that voice called his name. He sat up so fast that he found himself mourning over the loss of his pancake as it slipped off his knees and fell to the ground. A shocked reaction came from the blonde as well. Yamato swiveled around on his rump to see who was calling in such a manner that his choppy bangs slapped him in the cheek. Well it was defenitaly female.. Just encase one wasn't already aware from the high octave her voice held.

"Taichi-chan!" She called again from afar, drawing closer with every step. The man of the hour responded in kind shortly after this. Bright recognition spawning like a horde of excited puppies across his face. Yamato barely had time to cringe before the brunet burst.

"Lil-chan!" he called back over a scratchy throat. Tai lifted his left arm up to flag her already caught attention. Raising slightly off of his seat in a way that extended his reach. Yamato couldnt help but scowl at the way his shirt wrinkled up and exposed the elastic band of the others no doubt.. Underware. So he still couldn't or wouldn't tuck them properly. That or he just didn't have a belt this morning and his pants were slipping. "Yamato! I'll be right back ok. I have someone I want you to meet." He explained.

Oh geez...society was closing in on him. One was coming..so how many more were to follow? "I'll just sit here and keep your seat warm for you pal." He stated sarcastically in response. As if he didn't understand already that Tai had planned on greeting her properly. They shared a playful smile. "Great, cause my ass cheeks are going to freeze over!" Yamato rolled his eyes but waved the other off anyways.

With that said Taichi took his momentary leave of absence.

Dismissing the white box of food scraps to the side Taichi reached up and grabbed the top railing for support. Once he had his feet underneath him the man made a clean vault over the barrier and landed none to smoothly on the otherside. He only managed to keep from all out face planting the stone by putting his hands out to catch himself. If Tai was embarrassed over the clumsy act he showed no signs of it. Pushing himself up to a more vertical position he started for the nameless girl at a brisk walk. "Hey!" He waved again.

The fact that Tai was coming to greet her after putting a pause on his previous conversation must of encouraged the girl to advance. She had slowed to a hesitant walk when she had caught sight of him Yamato noted. Now though she was jogging across the way with renewed enthusiasm.

As the space between them shortened Taichi abandoned his power walk in favor of jogging as well. Throwing his feet down into the shadowed grass in what appeared to be an all out run for the other. For a moment Yamato wondered if the blunder head would end up tackling her on accident.

Luckily for her however Tai had sense enough not to do so like he might have if it involved someone else. Such as him self for instance.

Just as they breeched that three foot mark Kamiya leaned forwards at his waist and extended his arms out it a wide motion. With little time to react to it all the girl could do was prepare. She managed to turn to the side just as Taichi swooped in and caught her in a sturdy embrace around the middle. The squeal that she released when he swiveled around on the balls of his feet was enough to make Yamato smile. Well would you look at that..

No really..

She was gorgous. The kind of beautiful that had you blinking at the male partner wondering how they had managed to do it. As Yamato watched Tai spin her around in a few circles hugged tightly to his chest he truly wandered how an idiot like him managed to do it. She had soft carmal hued hair that bounced it feint curls around her shoulders from underneath her head wear. A deep blue bandana tied atop her head that kept her locks tamed. However her bangs were allowed to stay free. Sitting just above her brows in a clean cut line that angled down at the ends to frame her face. Her laughter reminded him of a soft breeze whispering through the front screen door during spring. Wispy and warm..

Yamato swallowed uncomfortably as their interaction shifted from playful into something more intimate. Taichi had stopped twirling the girl and was standing in a way that left the blonde with a side profile them both. His arms were holding the short statured girl loosely around the waist to keep her suspended from the ground while the other had placed her hands on either side of his face. Splaying her thin fingers across his cheeks as she said something. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the way Tai smiled and she moved to squeeze her arms around his neck before nuzzling her nose into his hair suggested it was something meant for him.  
Yamato looked away, feeling as if he were intruding.

With his back facing the park once more Yamato settled into silence. Giving them time to themselves while He played the fool's game. Pretending that he was blind to the new development by means of toying with his phone of course.

Closing up his now empty box Yamato tossed it into a nearby trash can then proceeded to check his cell. Surprisingly enough it had yet to alert him of any messeges today. Not that he was complaining considering most of his contacts nowadays revolved around coworkers and family. He could go without hearing from his fellow employees for a day or two. Sighing Yamato clicked onto his note applications. The to-do list he had left himself with was still as long as it had been this morning. Yet to actually do anything productive today he would need a means of escape. Perhaps the girl could provide him with such a route?

_"What're you doing out so early?"_

_"To visit you of course."_

_"Really?"_

_"No..I just wanted to walk a few blocks in some shorts for the hell of it."_

_"Oh..well you could get sick ya know. Like sneezing and - achk! Kidding kidding! You didn't have to come to all the trouble you know.."_

_"What can I say. I walk the dangerous side of life I guess." she laughed. _

As their voices had grown louder Yamato polietly slipped his phone away again to give the two of them his undivided attention. Rubbing his fingers together to chase away the chill the blonde turned to view them both. Taichi was in the lead of course , or perhaps in the rock bottom considering his current position. The girl of no name had managed to grab herself shotgun. Riding on his shoulders piggy back style the student smiled. She currently had one arm wrapped loosely around the taller's collar for support while she assaulted a defenseless Tai with pinches to his cheek for being an idiot no doubt. He didnt retaliate much minus occasionally juggling her seeing as how his hands were threaded under her socked thighs.

"Hullo!" She greeted. Once they were close enough for comfortable speaking Tai let the girl down gently. Crouching at his knees until she patted him on the shoulder to let him know that it was ok to stand once more. He gratefully did so..

"Hey..."

"Emi..Emi Futuba!" she finished for him catching onto his high pitched tone that begged for information. For the second time today he had fumbled over a persons name. Only this time around it wasn't because his lack of memory. The sunny girl boldly stuck her hand out to him then. Requesting a a hand shake..which Yamato obligded.

"Hello, Futuba." He greeted using the newly acquirred name. Taichi's pet name was not far from the mark at all. Fitting really because Emi was indeed, short. From his personal guesstimation Yamato assumed she probably stood at the petite height of 5'2. A pixie of a little thing really. Now that she was close enough Yamato could get a full glimpse of her profile.

Unlike Taichi, Emi had dressed ready for the day. Wrapping herself in a fuzzy scarf tinted in cooling blues and purples that brought out the best in her green eyes. Which he realized lacked any framing from make up. So she wasnt to keen on wearing shadow? Or maybe it was a lazy day for her as well.

To bundle up her middle the almost dirty blonde was wearing a long sleeved sweater that could of very well been a dress with its length. Riding high thighed the chocolate brown material hugged her lithe form loosely, in a "just so" fashion that hinted at what was underneath. Emi protected her legs with a snug pair of black stockings dubbed alongside a knee length pair of blue jean shorts. Her feet were encased with a pair of brown barely heeled boots. Overall she screamed a "girl next door" sort of vibe but her boyish handshake said otherwise. Steady and firm.

"Im glad someone had enough sense to go for winter ware today." He smiled, shooting a look at Taichi that was something akin to "and that's not you"..

"What? I didn't see the logic in digging through my closet for a stuffy sweater." He shrugged. "Not when I can totally share yours!" He laughed, reaching out to tug at Yamato's sleeve though the blonde swatted him away with a stern bat of his palm.

They dropped their hands away. Yamato stuffed his into the heat of his pockets while she hooked hers into the straps of her plain blue backpack. "I personally like to keep all exterior appendages frost free.." she stated very matter of factly, waving her fingers about as she did so.

It made since really. Why wouldn't one bundle up their limbs when winter hit? If you didn't there was the threat of getting frostbite. Turning blue, loosing feeling, eventually fingers and toes all together.. Yamato mentally cringed at the idea. Recalling a time in his past when he was very near to such a thing. Only the loyality of his digital partner and perhaps Taichi's stubborn will power had kept him safe then..  
Yamato had been so frantic to find Takeru that he rushed out into the middle of a blizzard to do it wearing nothing but his green tank top and a pair of dirty pants. It wasn't the first time either but Taichi had been so furious over the fact that the blonde wouldn't listen that he marched after the older Ishida and forcedly brought him back via rough tackle to the ground and a hit to the cheek. They spent the rest of the evening huddled reluctantly against each others shoulders while glaring silent daggers of hate into the wall face.

"So, your the blondy I've been hearing about so much." Emi stated, breaking the boys revere with a curious voice. It became aware to him that Tai was picking at the ends of his scarf. He glanced at the brunet who jerked away. Rubbing at his sleeve as if he had done nothing of the sort.

"What do you mean?" Yamato questioned. What else was he supposed to say really. Something that revolved around _"Oh great, I still have a group of adoring fans?" _or perhaps "_Whatever he said he's totally lying!"_

"Taichi use to talk about you guys a lot." she explained. He raised a brow at that. How much had Taichi said to this girl he barely knew. Was it of all the adventures they had back in that other place, how weird they use to be when around each other...  
Group Drama's or hardships? Crushes and broken hearts or family lose..

The topics that could of been shared were endless and Yamato found himself frowning at the lot of them. God what if he was made to look like an absolute retard in front of this girl. There were a number of idiotic moves that he had done In the past. Such as the first time he had gotten wasted? What, he had been...seventeen then? That was a hideous mistake. One where he sat crouched over the toilet spitting his stomach out while Taichi set chuckling on the side of his bathtub holding back Yamato's blonde hair and offering a wet towel when it was needed.  
Or the time Taichi had convinced him to break into an Arcade for a night of gaming which led them into a chase of flashing horror. They sat in the slammer arguing over whose idea it was first until their parents came to pick them up. Don't even get him started on that one time when they snuck into a movie theater and spent all day watching flicks and mooching off of girls on their good looks for the hell of it. The blonde found himself smiling at that one. He wondered if the brunet was still reluctant on admitting that Yamato had won that game. Thirteen - Nine.

"Don't worry they were always good things." She assured, catching the disgruntled look on Yamato's face. "Call me girly but I almost feel like I know the old gang without having even met you because of all the adventures he told me back then." she smiled fondly, like she was plucking different stories from her head now.

"Great, i'd be sad if my good name was sparkled in idiocy already." he stated, glancing at Tai while doing so. He lifted his brows in question but didn't give away any hints at what was actually spoken of. Only hummed into the wooly material of Yamato's scarf which at some point he had managed to grab hold of? They shared a glance..

"Anyways, its nice to finally meet you Ishida." she finished.

"I wish I could say the same for you. But this is the first time I've heard of you Futuba." he smiled kindly but somewhere in the back of his head felt silly because he was void of any information on this girl. Aside from her name at least. Which was his own fault of course. One doesn't step out of the circle and still expect to know what was going on inside of it now did they?

"That's ok, I can just give you the rundown!" Emi smiled, rocking onto her toes as she did so. "Only we should go somewhere that's ya know..not so freaking windy cause I for one don't like talking loud." it was a tiny tease but the way that she rolled onto her heels and stepped back by two paces it was obvious that she was serious.

"Its not that cold out here. Stop being a load of pansy's." the taller man of the bunch boasted. Lifting his chin in a manner that gave him a dominant aura.  
"So says the guy trying to stealing my scarf..." the blonde pointed out. Tugging lightly on said item to make his point.

"Its not stealing its borrowing. Besides sharing is caring and my ears are cold." he whined while reaching up to cover the sides of his head. They both shot the brunet a blunt look. Did he forget that he had a hood on that jacket? Emi rolled her eyes and stepped towards her companion where she then proceeded to remind the fool of it by grabbing it up and situating it on his head. The girl had to stand up on her toes just to reach over his shoulders but she managed to tug the hood over Taichi's head until the hem of it was covering his eyes and nose.

"That's so much better. I couldn't of done it with out you." he teased, not making a move to uncover his chocolate hues but instead leaned forwards blindly to probably nuzzle his nose into hers. Emi pressed the palm of her hand into the whole of his face and shoved the man back before swiveling on her feet and pacing away.

"Come on, we can talk over some hot chocolate." she proposed, waving at the boys over her shoulder as she went. "I know a really good spot that has the best cup around. Or on this block anyways!" she assured. Heading back in the general direction she had come from in the first place.

Taichi quieted his laughter after a moment. Finally pulling his hood into the proper spot so that it was resting just above his eye brows. "There she goes, off into the great yonder in search of a viciously good cup of sugar." he sighed, eyes trailing after the girl.  
"Huh..reminds me of someone else I use to know." Yamato teased sarcastically. It was only after Taichi shifted quietly on his shoes did the blonde realize the wording he had used. It got awkward quick..

Swallowing Ishida took a moment to look at the time on his watch. It had only been five and a half minutes since the meeting, and he had come to the conclusion that these two..were very alike. Spontaneous and certainly unsettled standing idle in one spot for long. Yamato toyed with the idea that maybe Emi and Tai had fallen from the same tree in the beginning and it had taken them this long to find each other. He would of out right laughed if it were later revealed that she played soccer to and had a knack for loosing her wallet on a daily basis as well.

"So, catching up." the taller asked, was it just him or did Tai sound like he was talking around a stone? "Do you still wanna hang out?" the taller questioned. Yamato thought over this for a moment. Did he really want to be infamous third wheel at a café while sipping hot chocolate as these too giggled at each other? Not really..but he couldn't think of anything to decline that wouldn't have been rude or cliché so he caved. Besides he felt like he owed Taichi that much at least after striking a cord like that. Giving him a silent thanks for not bringing up the barrage of questions that were probably begging to be asked.

"Eh sure, why not."

Taichi nodded and reached down between them to tug at Yamato's sleeve. He was probably spared for the time being but when the former leader wanted answers he would eventually get them. The writing of excuses would have to begin soon. Could Ishida face the idea of, disappointing his friend like that? To inform him that all of it had been for nothing but a bitter taste. A sour sip of what dreams were like before he slipped and fell back into reality..  
They followed after Emi Futuba, tangled within a shared scarf and a mixture of silent glances...

* * *

**Sooo this one is a bit short. I just wanted to introduce the new character..**

**I bet it wasn't what you were expecting! Taichi snagged a hot chick huh haha. At first I wasn't going to give her a role that went higher then a faceless side character. But developing her as a regular for later in the story is a must because she has a rather important part in this later on if I keep this following the plot line I chicken scratched on some paper. **

**As usual, let me know your opinions. R&R..I love hearing back from readers so don't be shy. I don't bite I promise! **


	4. Over a cup of Chocolate

**Chapter 4  
Over a cup of Chocolate**

* * *

_Clink_ ..._clink clink..clink..._

_clink..clink clink clink...clink..._

Yamato sat quietly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bumpy ridges of his knuckles. It had only taken the trio ten minutes to walk to their destination he estimated. One that took them through the park, across the following street and into the open patio of a cafe. It was sort of humorous to him. Everything he had told himself he should of been doing he had. Yamato got to pace through the curving paths of the quaint little park. He also was able to visit the cafe he had been eyeing from afar..the resturaunt decorated with bright umbrellas that could be glanced upon when the trees shuffled about in the wind..

From the looks of it they must of missed the morning rush. Aside from themselves there were only a few other people here. A women typing on her laptop in the far corner, a teen probably around nineteen or so was writing in a notebook. A pair of thin framed glasses hanging low on the bridge of his nose, bangs tucked away nearly in a wide backed hair pin. Purple he thought..

Deep green hues paused on the waitress for a moment. She was working slowly, a leisurely pace. Everyone in a while..or perhaps every other second the glass syrup bottle she was rubbing down in a towel would jumble together.

_clink..clink.._

"So, fillers.." His companion spoke up, drawing Yamato's distracted mind back to the present. Turning away from the noirette with the bouncing bun he settled his gaze on Emi. Currently it was only Futuba and Ishida taking up the table.

"Right. Well, if you haven't guessed already Taichi-chan and myself our an item." she stated it in a nonchalant manner but the way her cheeks pinked made him believe something else. Were they a newly coupled pair? Or was she just that fond of Tai... Or maybe, knowing the guy they both viewed their relationship as a sort of bromance. She despite her delicatly bound cover acted as such. Very tomboyish..

"Yea." He confirmed, "I like to hope that I'm not as dense." A short pause, then chaste laughter. As if to show their mutual agreement both parties rolled their eyes towards the topic in question.

Tai was standing at the end of the counter. Tapping his fingers in some unfamiliar beat, matching the tune bouncing around in his head on endless repeat. He had offered to go and fetch their hot chocolates. Right now though he seemed more oblivious to the fact that he was receiving odd looks then actually doing his job.

During their walk over Taichi had made it a point to slowly suck the warmth away from Yamato via stealing the whole of his scarf. Long story short the brunett was attempting to make a point by proving that he had use for all of said scarf. But to outsiders it was more or less a guy wearing an idiotic get up. Taichi had the material bundled all the way up. Piled upon his shoulders it only had a..what foot of slack? The rest of it was wrapped around Tai's neck and face in a way that covered his nose. Weirdly enough it reminded Yamato of an _anime _Takeru had told him about recently. The protagonists in that show were all magic users that worked within a guild, a large team with a main goal. At this point Taichi was the first runner up for the fiery brained main character whose name he couldn't exactly recall at this very moment.

The women turned around just as Tai was crossing his eyes in impatience...she gave him a glare and plopped one of the cups down on the counter with a wet slosh. Yamato shook his head at the scene, turning his attention back to Emi in who also did the same.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet anyways?" he asked, trying to start idle chit chat while the muffled sounds of displeasure coming from a certain someone echoed through the dinning area.

The reaction he got to that question was peculiar. A feathery pink hue tickled across her cheeks, flaring over the bridge of her nose as she recalled the possible words or "moves" that had been shared. Then her brows dropped flat, almost a look of annoyance before she all together looked away and sighed. Yamato swallowed uncomfortably.. geez. The way Emi acted it was almost as if Tai had all out dropped from the sky and landed on -

"Uhh..he fell on me actually." well..that answered that question.

It was such a contradiction of thought, expected but not so, that Yamato lost control and burst into a fit of laughter. He leaned forwards and pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand as he continued. It was so like Tai to go and ruin a first impression by tromping completely over some innocent. He was so wild and clumsy like that. More focused on how fast he could soar across the ground then what was actually laying in wait just in front of him. His head was in the clouds and now that he thought about it..he sort of wondered if Tai was still up there. Drifting in the breeze while soaking up the care free sun. It was not beyond him though to reach down and pluck his companions up to enjoy the view as well. They had all learned that...back when they were kids.. He liked to make sure no one was ever left behind. Even if his schemes were sometimes hair brained or his views were so farfetched they were hard to fathom at the time.

Sighing slowly the blonde shifted so that his chin was resting on his wrist, hand folding downwards. Her expression hadn't changed much but he couldn't miss the small quirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry...its just, him I guess." he let the rest of his thoughts drift off with a fond smile.

Emi mimicked the action. Flashing him with a crooked smile before leaning back against the seat. Groaning shortly the girl folded her arms behind her head. "At the time I didn't realize it cause I wanted to sock the hell out of him for ripping my skirt." she paused.."But I can see it to I think." she said, though her face was turned towards the window her eyes were watching Ishida.

"He's just an air head." the other chuckled, lifting her chin when a little kid skipped by the window frame and caught her attention. Waving a purple and teal pinwheel framed with sparkling foil paper. As the boy passed shortly after a younger girl did to. Jumping off the ground with her yellow boots, waving those arms up like she were trying to catch something.

Yamato nodded, so she was a victim to then. Pulled into the brunets orbit where she would probably drift circles around his wayward antics until life managed to get in the way. He glanced down at the table in favor of picking at once of the place mats. Life was always there to knock over your tent when you weren't ready to stop playing fort.

"An air head that ripped what?" he blinked, finally taking in what she had said before.

"My skirt. That jerk ripped my new skirt on the first day I had worn it." she started. Quite suddenly she leaned into the table, sliding her fingers out between them In a manner that one might when holding a piece of paper. "_Rippp.._ right down the damn side, left leg I remember."

Yamato followed her motions as she finished the demolishing of said invincible frame before he spoke again. Her finger nails were painted a deep blue.  
"Ouch I think..how did he manage to do that?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in a curious manner which caused his hair to tease at the side of his jaw in an annoyingly ticklish way. He reached up and tucked them behind his ears as she pondered over it. Choosing her words.

"Well, im not sure how much he shared about me earlier but we both go to the same school." so there was the setting..

"Im studying to be a physician I guess..more or less a psychical therapist." Emi was proud of this, her tone said that much. He was mildly surprised really. That not only was she in the same University as Tai but was studying something a keen to doctors work.

"That's Great" he stated, earning a pleased nod and a cheerful thank you. He wasn't to sure what to say really since he knew so little about her.

"It's tedious but the idea that I can help people get over major injuries ..or even bring about the possibility of making someone walk again is a great, great feeling." her eyes drifted downwards, looking over at the silver basket holding three different packets of sweetener.

"How did you decide to take that as a main career course?"

Emi paused..tapping her thumbs together as she threaded her fingers between each other. "My Nephew actually." the girl admitted. So it was a family cause then.

"When he was little he had this natural Houdini ability, so he was always getting into things he shouldn't have. And during one of our family reunions we had laid him down for a nap after he had eaten. He was only five at the time." She explained, glancing back up at her table mate as she did so.

"I guess it was an hour or so later and he wasn't tired anymore so he opened the guard gate at the top of the stair case annnd..well fell." He found himself frowning. Trying to imagine how the boys mother or care taker felt when they heard the kid rumbling down the stairs like that. Yamato knew that if it had been Takeru in that situation he would have quite frankly, flipped out.

"He broke his arm in the process. Watching him go from being down an arm to learning how to reuse it again during the recovery was that turning point I suppose..well and being a dancer is a bit to girly for me!" She exclaimed with a short laugh. No, he couldn't really see her as a dancer either. Didn't they have longer legs?

"Well I'm glad it turned out alright in the end like that. And you got a career out of it to." He smiled, wondering if he sounded to unsympathetic with that answer. She didn't seem to mind in the least. Squinting her eyes with the widening smile, "Sure did!" it was then that their companion returned.

Weaving through the empty tables in the equally vacant dinning area Tai securely juggled their coffee mugs. Simple white ceramic cups that were used to guests who chose to stay in and enjoy their drinks. The bobbing of whip cream could be seen over the rims from here as he eased over. The brunet offered a glass to Emi first, lifting his fingers away from the handle so she could grab onto it more easily. Taichi shuffled the next to Yamato who took it in turn. After each of his friends had a drink the man was content to sit down. Sliding into the booth next to Futuba with a light nudge of his elbow.

It brought of flutter of surprised gratitude to the blonde when he looked down and realized that his beverage had no whip. The color of the un caffeinated drink also suggested that it wasn't as laced with chocolate either. So Taichi remembered that he didn't have a particular taste for sweet after all these years? With a exhaled laugh Yamato ducked his head down to take a sip. Blowing slowly across its surface before lifting the cup to his mouth.

"Thanks." he hummed, speaking around the rim. When no verbal reply came Yamato was forced to look up. He sighed..

"We get the point now dolt , you should probably just take that off before you suffocate.." Emi stated, giving him an estranged look as she held her turned position. Swiveled at the hip so she could fully look at him. The relief that followed was dramatically hilarious.

With a loud groan Tai reached up and grabbed onto the hem of the wooly scarf in a flurry of fingers. He didn't even have a full grip on the thing before he jerked it down his nose, lifting his face up in the process. "Thank god you people decided to come to your senses cause..I thought I was going to pass out." he gasped, pulling at the ends to further unravel it.

"And is it hot in here or is it me? I can't believe they don't have AC in here..do they have a patio?" he asked, flicking his eyes between both Yamato and Emi with raised brows. "It's you." they answered in union. "Its on, and no." They finished, was that a jinx they had right then? Someone owed him a soda.

Once the scarf was hanging in one very loose loop that fell to the middle of his chest Taichi quite abruptly leaned forwards and pressed his cheek into the cool surface of the table with a huff. Laying her hand amongst the soft tufts of Kamiya's hair Emi proceeded to rub her fingers against the mans scalp in a scrunching motion. She stooped to his level a moment, "You ok now _Prima_?" the woman asked, voice calm despite the playful jab she had made at his ego. The brunet pouted through his closed eyes but didn't argue further then that. "Yes actually." he grumbled before falling silent. Emi continued the motions..

"Thank you Kami-chan." she stated.

"Neh, your welcome guys." Was their hummed response. The man was apparrently slipping into a far more relaxed state. Only moving enough so he could get comfortable. Rolling his shoulders until they to touched the table while hanging his arms lazily by his sides in the deep red cushions. Even then though he was going about it slowly. As if moving to much would cause the soothing hand to stop.

Emi leaned back into a more upright position and went back to her original mission, grabbing a spoon from the folded napkin rolls. Doing it without the use of both hands proved more difficult then she thought however. Yamato gave her credit for being stubbornly determined enough to fumble around with it.

Reaching across the table the blonde man paused..poising his fingers over her napkin. "Do you mind?" he asked , offering to help.

"No go ahead thank you." she grinned. Taking the bundle back with his retreating arm they fell silent. Emi quietly watching her new found companion work while Yamato peeled away at the adhesive holding the red paper band together. Taichi stayed relatively inanimate. Sprawled out on his corner of the booth and taking in even breaths. Every once in a while his back would momentarily lift with the stealing of a deeper breath before returning to its normal state.

Ishida slid the now open utensil pouch back over to the waiting woman who in turn took hold of the spoon. "How'd you find the Yagami off button?" he teased, blinking oddly as Emi knocked her whip cream into the pool of steaming milk.

"Ha, actually it was on accident. My _Obaasan's _dog does this when you rub his ears so I tried it on Tai once when he couldn't sleep. It worked." she shrugged shortly, flicking her gaze to the still form.

"Not a dog.." he mumbled. It was cute how his lips slurred the words against the table she thought.

"That would of been so useful back in high school." the blonde chuckled. Taichi stuck his tongue out then and Yamato frowned against the prod from a foreign shoe against his shin bone.

"Don't lie...you liked the sound of my sexy voice better then sensei's." Tai teased, withdrawing his foot. Letting out a childish yawn the brunet sat up and crossed his arms underneath his chin. Determined to be a part of the conversation.

"I know I also liked going home at a decent time too." he commented, snickering when Futuba laughed. Tai smirked, "So did I. You always had the best snacks."

_That's because pops always let me but what I wanted to eat..since he was never home._

"Or did, you bottomless pit." he remarked, sighing in a manner that could of been taken as mourning. To tell one the truth..it had always been nice when Taichi came to visit after school. Even if it was to avoid eating some snack his mother had thrown together it was still better then being completely by himself. Munching on pretzels and watching tv or working on homework.

"So..what were you guys talking about? I feel left out here man." he started, trying to insert himself into previous conversation so they wouldn't have to rudely abandon the topic on his part. Tai sat up just enough to slurp a bit of chocolate from his mug. As he rested his chin back onto the table he smoothly licked the whip cream from his lips.

"Oh." Emi chirped, reaching up to lick her spoon now that she was done obliterating the decorative whip. "I was just sharing with Ishida how you have it out for business skirts." she hummed nonchalantly. "Or did you just hate the color grey?"

Taichi blinked cluelessly for a moment. The gears spinning wildly in his head as he deciphered whatever gibberish it was Emi had spoken in. Yamato was sure there had been an audible _click _between them when he finally figured it out. The way his expression widened with realization, mouth falling open with an incoherent gasp of some sort.

"Really?" He blanched, "I said I was sorry like, a hundred times. I didn't mean to go flailing down a flight if stairs with the hopes of using you as a safety net." he defended while sitting up all together.

"I sure you hadn't planned the falling part at least." The blonde joked. Tai squared a shocked look of hopelessness upon him.

"Not you to?" he asked, "It was an accident I swear!" he blurted, puffing out his cheeks. It was silent for all but fifteen seconds before Taichi's expression morphed into that of Cheshire smile. "Though you did look awefully flushed in those frilly white and purple polka dotted panti-" Emi slapped her hand on the back of Tai's head so fast that Yamato didn't even get to point and laugh before the brunets face was planted into the table with a thud..

So the perveted monkey comes out to play...and the vicious zoo keeper executes the escape plan..

Yamato swallowed, as previously stated..Emi Futuba may appear to be that of a delicate flower but she could be as dangerous as a Venus fly trap. Snap! Annd it was all over..

"Did not! Now shut your pie hole please!" she ordered. The victim of this warrented assault only grumbled out a mumbled mush of sounds in reply.

"Christ.." She sighed, rubbing away the flustered hues of reds and pinks that had blossomed on her cheeks. "Anyways.." she started. Pondering over the past while she fretted over her appearance. In the end she just pulled her bandana off and resituated it atop her cranium completely.

"So back in my first year at the University I use to work as..well an office aid I guess." she paused, tieing the knot to her hair accessory.

"During the summer we would hold orientation for all of the accepted new attendees while class was out of session. I had been volunteered as a guide for the eight o'clock group..I think."

Yamato rubbed at his ear lobe, looking down into the still steaming cup of sweet milk. He could see where this was going humorously enough. A glance at Taichi himself proved that the brunet was also aware that the blonde was aware of said past events as well. Tai shrugged his shoulders lightly in an innocent manner before rolling his eyes in a way that could be interupted as "girls right?". Yamato looked away so he would not be seen as ignoring Emi. She hadn't taken notice..thankfully.

"It was on my way into the main building for the first group Annd.."

* * *

_Annnd he was so lost! _

_Taichi paused in his search for a moment. For a University that was strictly educating students over Health it was surprisingly big. In total there were four buildings on campus and according to the info packet he had received via mail after his following acceptance notice, there was also a small branch outside of this vicinity. It was supposedly a training center for the students that also dubbed as a practice court. Yet where the handy packet had gone off to was beyond him. _

_ "Probably lost it during the move.." He grumbled, reaching into his slacks pocket to pull out a folded peice of paper. As he unraveled it at the folds the brunet started to slowly pace forwards. After the realization hit that he had lost the info Tai had promptly called the advisory office to at least get the basics such as time, dates, etc. Luckily the woman that had answered was pleasant. In fact they had even gotten into a thirty minute conversation over her accent! Today the girl named Chesha wasn't here, she was French._

_Taichi sighed in disgust. Mimi was right, his hand writing really was a piece of work! Unlike that elegant and almost bubbly scrawl he would read over when she sent him letters through the mail his was..well sloppy. It always looked like he had written it in a hurry...while leaning to the right even. His words had that distinguishable slant to them. Not to mention they were blocky, a comma space apart in some cases. She had finally stopped pestering him when he made an effort to write more "pretty". _

_"It would be so much easier if Greymon were here. Then we could just peek into windows and look for the auditorium or something." he sighed, frowning at the way he had scribbled the information onto the receipt paper. It was from his purchase to the convenient store for a pair of energy drinks. Which had been about a week or so ago? As he was scrutinizing how he wasn't able to read the numbers the brunet gasped. The time on his wrist watch was a shocking 7:36am. Great, he was lost and at this rate going to be late!_

_Stuffing the note away into his pockets the boy took off at a run. "Shit!" he hissed, what a way to make a first impression right? Lost his information packet, behind schedule, cant navigate the campus, show up late to the orientation assembly. He was on an epic roll today and to be truthful he couldn't fathom what would pop up on his list next. Perhaps Tai should of paused this morning for a bit of vitamin C? _

_Bypassing the first building on his right, having already checked there previously the brunet decided for the far left one. He considered that maybe the rounded section bulging from its side could of been..an auditorium. Wiping his forehead the boy settled on that bet and promptly made a beeline for the sector. It was the farthest, nestled amongst a grove of deep green leaved trees. From his first visit here Taichi decided that this was probably the worst place to have class. Kids flocked to the benches like birds looking to sit in the shade so it was always noisy. Not to mention it lacked any real room for running considering how it was hugging a creek, hidden by the plant life but loud enough to be heard.  
Because of its "in valley" position students were forced to take a double set of stairs just to get to the schooling buildings court yard. "Almost...there!" he heaved, pumping his arms a little faster. As he neared the first set of stairs the brunet pivoted on his foot with a stumble. Hopping lightly two paces before he was able to orient himself and hit the stairs at a quick run. From the looks of it either he had missed the meeting all together or they were already in session because the area was pretty vacant. Biting his cheek Taichi completely skipped the last four all together. Leaping from the steps in a wide legged stance with the hopes of shortening his time. However, his regret for not being prepared for the day reared its ugly head and he fell. _

_As soon as his shoe touched the ground Taichi knew he had landed wrong. His ankle bent out at an unnatural angle with a soft pop and a yelp of surprise from the runner himself. "Gah! Crap!" he shouted. If he had been standing on the outside of this situation he would no doubt be dying of laughter. The way Tai would spread his arms in a humorous attempt to keep his balance, flailing. Or how his feet seemed to loose all responsive ability in a manner that had him stepping on himself. Lastly and probably the funniest point, was the new found obstacle. As Taichi was flung forwards through his own momentum, ground falling away and that heart stopping moment of suspension within the air shortly following...he couldn't help but note that there was a girl. Standing open mouthed like a gaping fish. Something in the back of his head told him that he should yell at her to move..but he wasn't really in his right mind was he?_

_Time unpaused, and with a shuffle of limbs the chaotic boy collided into the girl and there was a scream.._

* * *

**_Alright, cliff hanger. Sorry this took so long!  
After my last rather horrendous chapter I wanted to give you guys a good one. Hopefully this is ok! Anywho, love to hear from you! Thank you for reading!_**

**_PS:_**

**__**- That Anime reference is actually a joke towards "Fairy Tail". I believe it was episode four or five but Natsu, Happy, and Lucy take a job. Long story short they infiltrate a mayors home to find a book and Lucy tells them they have to sneak. Natsu decides they are master ninja and wrapped his scarf in a fashion much like Tai, only it was more of a complete head dress.

- Obaasan translates to "Grandmother"

- ha Prima...Primadonna!


	5. End of the Story

**Chapter 5  
End of the story**

* * *

_The lead office advisor sighed, stapling another group of papers together for the assembly today. She was a stern woman. Rarely were words ever passed and even rarer still did the manager allow for shenanigans in the work place. She was in her prime, probably around the age of thirty or so but her mind was far more ripe, wise. Futuba admittedly was scared of the woman sometimes but unlike hersuperiors she didnt much mind the olders quirks. It meant that work was fair and work was completed. Something that wasn't easy to come by nowadays. _

_"Oi, the turn out this year is phenomenal!" and just like that the easy atmosphere was broken by the resident sun spot. The blonde female paced across the threshold of the financial department until she was upon the counter. Leaning on it with her elbows, a ever present smile on her face._

_"Morning Tal-chan." a few greeted, the girl giggled in reply. _

_"I just got back from leading group one this morning. Im pretty sure we had twenty-six there." she stated, talking to whoever would listen. Emi seemed to be the only one doing so. Her face mirrored that of a person who may have just seen a ghost. Holy crap, twenty-six? Usually groups consisted of fifteen. A number of six guides would divide the first half of the freshman class and lead them through the grounds, helped them finalize papers, and generally showed them the ropes. This was all done while the second half were getting their ID's made up in the auditorium. _

_It was Emi'a first time doing this activity having volunteered as an office aid at the beginning of her term. So she was a wee bit nervous._

_"Anyway, your up next Em. They should be broken up into groups here in the next ten minutes so hurry over to Sector C babe...and you'll be totally fine I'm sure." She added as an after thought for the younger student. Tal gave Futuba a wink, "They're a great class this year. Cute as a button to so just smile alright!"_

_With a nod of her head Emi retreated out the main double doors and started her way to her assigned sector..armed with nothing but a thick binder full of paperwork to pass out, a list of her future students names, and a new outfit. _

_ As she clicked across the campus in her heeled flats Emi had to check her appearance. She was still bubbly over snagging such a great deal this past week when she had gone out to shop. Half price and she left with an entire upgraded attire._

_Emi's outfit today consisted of a grey pair of shoes, slightly heeled. Covering most of her lean thighs was a mature corporate casual skirt with a minor split in the left side. It was also a deep cloudy grey that highlighted her eyes. Bring out the deep color of her limited eye shadow. For her top she had gone with a white button up shirt, rolled to her elbows and matched with a three grouped pair of purple bracelets. Emi had decided to just throw her hair into a high bun today._

_"Oh peachy.." She groaned, reading over the call list of attendees that she was supposed to guide. From the looks of it, most if them were boys. Well wasn't that just her luck. __Not only was it her first time taking such a huge shift but she was grouped with a bunch of hormonal college idiots of the most unmanly kind. _

_As the girl stepped lightly down the steps, taking a long route through the most pleasant buildings court yard she smirked. This was fine..she would be fine. Just put on your game face and wave your iron fist around without hesitation! I mean, she had three older brothers and she had survived around them. This was going to be just...fine.._

_"Oh.." Dear..._

_Her pep talk did nothing to prepare her for this. _

_As Emi had passed the concrete barrier to take the steps back out of the cobblestone yard she was assualted. Purely by accident obviously but that wasn't important right now. _

_Just as she gasped at the full brunt the situation the boy tumbling down the stairs caught her eyes. Frantic chocolate met flabbergasted Green for a split second before...Bam! She was hit, swept right off her feet by the nameless boy. Emi squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of her own voice yelling out, more out of instinctive reaction then anything. _

_In a flurry of scattered papers the two assumed students hit rocky stone. Her landing in an odd angle somewhere between her hip and her back..while he landed on his stomach in a unorganized looking catch of elbows and face. The blow was enough to knock the wind out of the collapsed duo. Emi concentrated on taking a few deep breaths. It was only in her second one that she realized the breeze tickling her thigh wasn't really a breeze at all when the boy coughed in time with the sensation against her leg. _

_Ahh nuts, was this guy heaving on her!? Or better question where the hell was his face at! _

_Emi's eyes shot open as a flurry of worried butterflies jumped to life in her gut. With a wince she pushed herself up on her forearms. It was lucky of the guy that he did much of the same. As he to set up it dawned on the short female that her legs were not heavy and unresponsive but merely he had been laying on them. Well that was a bit of a relief, she guessed.._

_"What the hell..was.." she started to ask for an explination but was cut short when the boy sat up fully. Drawing his knees up on either side of her shins the brunet sat back resting his rump on his own ankles and over hers. Her first impression was over how tall he was. Wide shoulders, strong jaw line. From the way his physic was built she could imagine he was probably an athletic person. But what lingered with Emi the most was the fact that he wasn't even looking at her, in fact he was studying a peice of paper! The male had his face lifted up and mouth slightly agape, gaze following the stark white parchment as it drifted down towards the ground amongst the remaining few who had yet to do so. _

_It landed lightly on Emi's lap. She blinked owlishly along with the boy who in turn reached out and picked it up, fingers brushing lightly across her skirt. She couldn't help but notice the flare of red blooming across the side of his hand as he did so. But her mind blanked out when it was revealed that her skirt, was torn! Caught on a protruding stone where it had stretched past it's limit and ripped under the stress._

_"My ski-"_

_"Hey! Your part of the comedy right? Do you know where the auditorium is?" He blurted, cutting her off by showing her the list of names. _

_Emi glared, ducking her chin forwards. "You just plowed into me and all you can say is where the auditorium is!" He hesitated at the volume of her voice, opening his mouth only to close it again like a fish out of water. A quick glance around at the littered papers and her current flustered position, underneath him, should of been a major hint. _

_"I guess?" he asked, setting down the paper as gently as a father would to its pup. She seriously wondered if he had any brains amongst that tuft of wild hair._

_"You guess? You ripped my clothes you ass!" she scolded. At the mention of a tear in clothing the boy looked down. It was only a seconds time before he found the damage spot and she fumed! _

_The others surprisingly pretty caramel colored eyes widened a degree. His strong jaw falling slack for a second before he managed to snap his mouth shut in an almost audible sigh. His already discolored cheek(s) were quick to react next, turning a surprised but entranced baby pink color. The tiniest bit of female undergarment had been exposed. Resting perfectly along the natural dip of her pelvis where that absolute territory unclaimed by most lay in rest. _

_Emi slapped her hand down over the area with a squeak. "Dont look at it!" She snapped._

_He jumped, "But you pointed it out! How can you expect me to not look when you pointed it out!" He complained , gesturing to her left leg. His voice came across as winded._

_"I pointed it out because it was your fault stupid." _

_"Hey, you were the one who didn't move." the male looked away then._

_ "What?! You should of been looking at where you were going!" she huffed, pointing an accusing finger. "This was new.." a silent mourn of loss. Emi had only been wearing it for a grand total of two hours and it was already ruined. Serves her right for wearing something out of the norm. _

_Her attacker sighed then, rubbing his face in the process. "Look , it's not that bad.." it was an empty assurance they both knew. _

_He reached out towards her thigh as if making to pinch the frayed ends together..like it would fix. Futuba slapped at the back of his hand promptly to chase him away before she gripped at the material to hide herself. "Don't touch it ." she grumbled half heartedly. It would of been so much better if she had just taken her friends offer back at the end of their term. Emi would be sitting beach side right now if she had. Sipping sparkling juice while staying up all night working on studies or hanging out in town._

_But no, she was here. Frowning over spilt milk while the cat preyed at bay. _

_The nameless student groaned in frustration then. Pinching the bridge of his nose while he squeezed his eyes shut in thought. Girls were so confusing! He was trying to fix this but she kept swatting at him. Perhaps going about this a different way was in order. One that didn't involve him sitting close enough to breach her personal bubble._

_"Ugh.." he grunted after a moment. Standing up the man stepped back. Hobbling on his unsteady ankle until he was no longer hovering over her shins. For a moment Emi panicked over the idea that he would leave but it was easily replaced with anger. Dare he leave and she would personally strangle his pretty little neck herself! _

_To her surprise however he didn't. Instead the student stooped forwards and offered her his hand. "Here.." he stated simply, splaying his fingers apart. "Can't sit there like a lump all day huh." she puffed her cheeks out in response. Eyeing his hand as if trying to decide whether or not it was lethal._

_Emi snorted, she was a perfectly able bodied person. She could stand up all on her own and this is exactly what she did. Drawing her legs up underneath herself Futuba stood up in a single motion. She hadn't gotten these running legs for nothing! He dropped his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket. During the display of stubborn strength he had also taken to face away. Slightly turned towards the left so that he couldn't see her. _

_"So, we should probably clean this up.." he mumbled, lifting his face to indicate the ground._

_"Uhh yea.." she agreed. But made no real move to do so. The girl, whose name was Futuba Emi according to her name tag only inched to the side a tiny bit. Twisting her fingers into her skirt while glowering in embarrassment over the situation._

_The brunet frowned. Well wasn't this beginning to get awkward? He could admit, Emi was pretty. But the personal observations collected were kept to himself. Instead the boy reached up to his shirt collar and began to unbutton the clasps. The motion was enough to draw the girls attention._

_"Whoa wait, what are you doing." she looked appalled, a rabbit in the headlights. Or was that a deer? Llama? No llamas were weird...to suspiciously scrutinizing. _

_"Whats it look like I'm doing?" he paused midway down to deal with a rather difficult button. To her relief he was wearing an under shirt. _

_"Getting naked? Geez I don't know." this made the boy laugh a little. A crooked smile softening his features. As he grew close to the bottom of his dress shirt the other proceeded to untuck it. Tugging at the material until the front and back tails were hanging free. He stepped towards her once he had it completely undone. _

_"Take it." _

_What? _

_Emi clammed up. Ducking her head down so she wouldn't have to look at the boy. It was obvious even to her what the gesture meant and to put it frankly she felt sorta bad about it._

_ "You'll look ridiculous without it." the girl pointed out. He rolled his eyes shortly before holding it out again in her direction. _

_"Pssht, I only wore it because it was suggested I do. Besides it's to hot for this crap anyways so take it." when she didn't he smiled oddly enough and stepped forwards again. Taking hold of his own shirt by the sleeves the brunet whipped it above her head and behind her shoulders until he has it aligned with her waist. Emi squeaked, lifting her own arms up by her shoulders._

_Ok so maybe he was to comfortable around people. It was a habit of his one could say. To touchy?_

_With a practiced motion the shirt was tied securely around her hips. Angled in a way that covered the tear in her skirt. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased, turning away to scoop up the papers before Emi could protest. _

_They worked in silence. The new found chivalrous male chasing done packets while she hooked them back into her filed binder. When the job was complete he sighed, "No biggie." _

_Sure, easy for you to say she pouted._

_Taking a few steps towards the stairs he looked back over his shoulder. "If I walk you back will you forgive me?" _

* * *

She can't say she forgave him that day. After he had walked in front of Emi all the way to the office the boy she would later know as Taichi Kamiya had gone off to orientation anyways. Her coworkers didn't let the event drop for a week after that and it was later brought up again when Tai had managed to track her down in the halls during the first week class had resumed.

It was silent for an eternity of a minute before one of the group members spoke.

"Go ahead, laugh pal." he stated, glowering up at the blonde. "It was pretty lame for even Kamiya I admit." Tai sighed, side glancing at Emi who in turn rolled her eyes at the memory before taking a sip from her cup. As if accepting the permission Yamato façade of calm slipped. The thin lipped smile morphing into an airy laugh while his cheeks brightening into pink over the humor of it all. Taichi surprisingly gave a cheeky grin at the reaction. Lifting his brows as the other chuckled over the images his minds eye were flashing him.

After a moment Yamato eased down into a few snickers before he tucked away into his own mug out of embarrassment. It probably wasn't that funny...but then again it was.

"You laugh like I wasn't going to ask you your worst first impression Ishida." the brunet stated, lifting up off the table to rest his chin on his wrist. There was a glint in those chocolate brown eyes that...somehow unnerved the artist a bit. Something that was probably genuine curiosity..or a mischievous cat wanting a tid bit of cream perhaps. Yamato tapped the handle of his mug absently. Blinking towards the pale green and coffee brown patterned tiles on the floor of the café.

"I didn't know this was a truth session?" Yamato stated in an almost unfazed manner.

Emi flicked her green hues between the to, a wavering smile crackling across her own expression. "It is now buddy so cough it up, just one at least." Tai persisted. "I mean we haven't talked in years so i'm sure you have a few ol' hot buns." he laughed, waggling his brows playfully at the hint of Yamato's past. Yes, back when he was sweating like a hog on the stage in front of crowds that mostly consisted of the opposite sex Yamato was pursued. Flocked to at school, Poked on social sites, Screamed at on the street by giggly little girls...god...fangirls...

"Mmmm...alright. Let me think for a second.." he agreed, making a physical show of surfing through his memory banks for something. The blonde closed his eyes for the time being. What was the most embarrassing first impression that he has ever had? There was that one time Jun haggled him into a date..  
No..no..

He fell short, over his last year or so he hadn't really done much socializing. Finding that life had all but rusted over into the plane of dull blah. It was routine, something he had to do. Every morning he would get up and go to work, struggle to stay alert through the day. Then come home by six, throw together something to eat for himself..  
Clean up for the night and then, work some more over edits people sent him through email. It was the same..it didn't change. It was monotonous and safe in a way. Occasionally thought Yamato craved a bit of the old life. A bit of pazaaz or excitement so he would go down and mingle amongst the neon lit streets with people who were all relatively the same age as himself. All looking for a good time and perhaps a bit of a buzz to boot. Would it be shameful of him to admit that sometimes, he couldn't remember what had happened those nights? Didn't recall how he would always end up in this apartment that wasn't his own? Wake up in some girls bed early in the morning with a hideous headache and ruffled hair..someone's thin wrist laying over his collar bone while the soft sounds of her breathing hinted at the comfortable state said nameless women was in.

God he was a bit of a whore as of late...needy but unwilling to tether himself to one single person. Was it the fear, of being recognized eventually? That his partner would realize who he was and ask for favors, cash, performances..They wouldn't look at Ishida Yamato, they would be looking at Ishida Yamato leader of the Teenage Wolves. It was an old record that kept playing itself, every time he turned on the machine.

"I..got nothing." he answered lamely, rubbing at his sleeve guiltily when the two others frowned dramatically.

"Aww come on, don't lie." Taichi whined, leaning his head back into the cushion of their seat. Yamato merely shrugged in response at the other. Would telling them that he had had his ass groped on accident while standing crammed in a stuffed elevator for six floors count?

"I just don't get out often anymore." Yamato explained, swirling his pinkie across the surface of his chilled drink. Emi frowned, didn't get out? "Have you met anyone at all Ishida?" well that was a question he hadn't expected. Though it probably should of been given a thought at least. She was a girl after all and this was indeed turning into a major gossip hour from the looks of it.

The blonde blinked down at the table. Tracing his eyes along the edge of the table until they stopped, watching those unmoving tanned fingers that no doubt belong to Taichi. He had them resting in a loose side long fist on the surface of their seating. As if he were making to grab something but not really..

"Uh no..I don't date if that's what your asking.." he answered finally, after another pause.

"You really are turning into a hermit." that was Tai, voicing his opinion on the matter. It was probably meant to be taken as a joke but for some reason it felt like a jab at something else. A questioning prod over why...why was his use to be rock star friend locking himself away from everyone else? Yamato didn't mention the double meaning in that question but instead shook it off with an aloof grin.

"Meh, the life of a bachelor right?" he stated though it came out more like a question. Wondering if the excuse was going to be good enough. Taichi tilted his head slightly, settling his intense gaze upon Yamato's face. Studying for holes in the boys defense, looking for cracks, a falter in his attitude...anything. When he found none the brunet lifted his glass and guzzled down the rest of its content In a single go. After he was finished he set it down with a thunk and used Emi's napkin to wipe his mouth. As he reached over for the white paper towel Tai gasped suddenly. Drawing their attention like a pair of hawks to a field mouse.

"Dang, its almost two thirty!" he stated, bewildered. "I gotta get to school soon or i'll miss the kids practice."

The appalled look of surprise on Yamato's face must of been impressive because Taichi started laughing, pointing at the boy like a kid himself. Kids? Surely not right?

"The kids I intern for, teach soccer?..don't get freaked. I haven't corrupted the world with little Kamiya's yet so you still have time to build a bunker for survival purposes." he teased, oblivious to the way Emi nearly spewed her own drink. She promptly absorbed herself in the process of collecting up her things even though it was just a backpack that had been relatively ignored the entire time.

"Oh gosh, I feel so relieved." the blonde sighed sarcastically, dropping his lids into a half masked look of "I hate you for all of the heart attacks you give."

As Kamiya stood up from the booth he turned and offered Futuba his hand. It was then that he noted the flushed look she had but he merely gave her an odd look as she to slid out of the seats and stood up. Yamato gathered their mugs into the center of the table, leaving them organized before following suit. It was late..had they really been sitting here for that long?

"Anyways, we should get going. Let you go back to your mushroom growing bizz." the brunet chuckled, knocking the toe of his shoe into Yamato's ankle. The blonde in question rolled his eyes at the comment but didn't verbally offer a retort. Instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

It was noted that neither of them really made a move to leave. Yamato not really wanting to appear rude by just eating and going so to speak. While Taichi was..well suffering from a mixture of things. Sighing the brunet finally broke the contact they had with their eyes and started to walk towards the door. The two others dwindling behind him.  
As soon as they stepped outside they were immediately attack by the chill. A gust of crisp wind billowing down the side walk and tugging at their not so warm limbs, eliciting shivers from the group. Taichi made to pull of his hood once more. Pulling it securely over his forehead so that his silly ears would be covered. Emi on the other hand ducked behind her companions broad shoulders to take refuge from the breeze.

"It was nice meeting you Yamato." she called, peeking out from Taichi so she could smile at the blonde. "Really, we should all get together again some time soon alright. Staying cooped up is unhealthy for your complexion ya know." she puckered her bottom lip in a pout of sorts. Turning her worry into a joke.

"Right right, ghostly color and all.." the shorter of the two males stated while nodding his head idly. Was it just him or had it gotten chillier..

"You still have email right Yama?" Taichi questioned. He was looking up at the signal post, watching for the red colors to turn into green.

"Yea, I do."

"Great, then i'll get in touch with you later ok." he assured, smiling one of those cheeky smiles. The ones that showed his teeth before they were hidden from view again. This one lingered however, fading slower then the ones Yamato was use to getting back in high school. It was peculiar but, never brought up for the lights changed and the few people standing around them made to cross the road. "Oh!" Emi gasped, pulling on Tai's sleeve to alert him they could safely cross. He almost reluctantly looked away from Yamato, stepping out onto the black top with a wide gait. "Don't be a stranger ok!"

Sure he could try that he figured. As the two broke out across the street during the red light Yamato sighed in relief. "Alright!" he called, lifting his arm to wave back as the brunet led Emi along the striped intersection. Taichi paused once they made it to the other side, not that he could really see Yamato now that the street was filling with people attempting to make it before the light changed once more but..he stood on his toes and waved anyways.

Feeling satisfied the brunet turned and started to walk down the sidewalk again. Looping his arm with Emi's so they wouldn't get jostled around by the other inhabitants.  
Once they were gone, swallowed up by the crowd it would dawn on the blonde that there were two things wrong with this picture.

He had never given Taichi his email account information...and the guy still had Yamato's scarf...


End file.
